Star Wars AU Episode III: The Threat of the Dominion
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Third Story of my Star Wars AU series. Eight Months after the second battle of Mandalore, the Dominion and the Republic still fight for the Galaxy. The New Sith Lady, Lady Alexa, won't stop until the Jedi, the Republic and their allies are history. Will she prevail? Will the Jedi prevent her from doing so? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Finally after much time I've been able to begin with the 3rd story on my Star Wars AU series. I'm very sorry for the delay I know I said I would post this in October but I haven't been able to work on it until now. I hope you like it. Follow Fav and Review if you like it.

As Always I do not own Star Wars, Lucas Arts (Disney) does

Dr. Lorianne paced around at the waiting room of Lady Alexa's palace as she waited to be received by the Supreme Leader of the Dominions and Great Master of the Sith since a few months. It had been somewhere around eight months since the battle of Mandalore and the situation could only be described as favorable for the Dominion, at least when the war against the Republic was concerned, there number of military victories greatly outweighted that of defeats. There were even rumors that despite having several planets still under it's control the Republic was considering pulling all it's forces back from the Outer Rim towards the Middle Rim, where the fighting had intensified, to protect the Middle and Inner Rims as well as the Core worlds from the threat of the Dominion. Of course no decision had been made by the Republic yet since Kamino was beyond the outer rim and such a decision would imply the lost of their main source of manpower.

Yet Lady Alexa wasn't acting like the situation was that, at all. The Sith Lady was always on edge, always pushing her subordinates further as if their efforts weren't enough like they were on the verge of defear instead of victory. She guessed that was because of Dr. Saxtrum's betrayal, right on the day when the Dominion was founded although she suspected there were more things, things she didn't know about. She'd only learnt of that because she wanted to know how much Dr. Saxtrum knew of Palpatine's plans which were now Alexa's, she'd told her the truth, except for the Scientists working on joint projects the Scientists Palpatine had hired knew nothing to very little of their colleagues work, except they were working on something too. Alexa had accepted that explanation but she still seemed worried about something.

"Doctor?" A silver protocol droid whose name she had forgotten entered the room and pulled the twi'lek out of her thoughts. The Twi'lek looked at it, it wasn't alone, two members of Alexa's personal guard stood beside it wearing the distinct Sith royal guard trooper's Red armor. "Lady Alexa will receive you know."

Lorianne nodded and followed the droids as the guards walked a few steps behind her down the hall to towards the throne room. Lady Alexa's Castle on Raxus Secundus, the Capital of the Confederacy existed before the formation of the dominion but had been reformed during the months following the creation of the New State and was now a Royal Palace for the Supreme leader of the Dominion with nothing to envy the Galaxy's finest palaces

When they entered the room Lady Alexa observed her with a serious expression the betrayed no emotion, which was the face she always shown since the creation of the Dominion and one that unnerved Lorianne slightly, as she sat on her throne surrounded by several of the Red Armored personal guards. Before the droid could speak the Sith Lady dismissed it, and it turned right around and exited the room. Doctor Lorianne approached the throne and knelt a few steps before reaching the Sith Lady.

"You called for me milady?" Lorianne asked.

"I did Doctor." The Sith Lady replied. "I am sorry to take you out of the laboratory."

"Don't worry the project is going good. The Second group of Dark Force Soldiers are almost ready for action and my helpers are most capable of continuing with the program even without my presence." Lorianne replied humbly. "At least for a while."

"I see. I'm glad to see that the Dark Force Soldier project is going well." Lady Alexa said with a light smile. "What about the Side project?"

"You mean the one concerning Teressa Jade?" Lorianne asked. Alexa narrowed her eyes at this.

"Do you have any side projects aside from that one?" The Sith Lady inquired irritated by the Scientist's unnecessary question.

"No milady." Lorianne immediately replied. "It's going well. She gave birth to a healthy baby daughter a week ago. A baby that according to our measurement instruments is quite strong with the Force."

"I see." Alexa said with a pleasant smile. "I suspected as much, I felt a new being surface in the Force, one that's quite strong in it, a hard to ignore presence."

"As expected from you Lady Alexa." Lorianne said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Alexa replied dropping her pleasant smile and glaring at the scientist. Lorianne shivered in fear little and bowed her head even more.

"I'm sorry milady" The doctor apologized. "In any case I could have told you all of this over the holocomm system I don't see why you've called me in here." She added.

"Of course it would have, I haven't called you here to waste both our times." The Sith Lady said. "And how is Teressa? I can still feel her in the Force, her presence is weak but still."

Lorianne looked at the Sith Lady without understanding but refrained from making any comments especially since she thought the Dark Lady wouldn't like what she had to say. "I'm sorry to inform you, but the subject Teressa Jade is in perfect health and not as broken as we would have desired, or a woman that has suffered what she has should. When we took her out of her cell and far from the Force Nullifiers for the childbirth she did two of our guards in with her Force power and killed two of my assistants as well, right after birth when she was supposed to be recuperating and tried to flee the premises. Luckily her body couldn't keep up with her and we were able to place her back on her cell."

The Sith Lady listened to this story and, much to her surprise, smiled. It was like instead of reporting the troubles Teressa Jade had given them she had reported her continued suffering or something.

"So she still has her fighting spirit back. Even after Sius' punishment huh?" Alexa talked more to herself than to the scientist. "Or perhaps she got it back."

"Milady?" Lorianne asked even more confused than before. "Is something the matter?"

"I want you to take her out of her cell." Alexa ordered.

"I'm sorry what?" The Doctor said as she heard the illogical proposal, not understanding Lady Alexa's intentions. Alexa sighed in exasperation.

"I still have more uses for her than just creating Strong Force Sensitive Babies" Alexa said. "I want to use her as an operative on the field again"

"I do not think she would be willing to cooperate with us Milady." Lorianne replied "Not after we've been putting her through these past months." Alexa probed with the Force as she reached for Teressa's presence and smiled evilly.

"On the contrary I believe she would be more than willing to cooperate with us. Eager I dare say." Alexa assured the Scientist. "By the way I'm glad you said your Assistants could continue on with the work on the Dark Soldier Experiment without you as well because you will be away for some time until the mission i have for Teressa is over at least."

"Where will I be milady?" Lorianne asked, fear evident on her voice.

"Coruscant" Alexa said as she proceeded to explain her plan to the Doctor.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The speeder flew fast through the Coruscanti traffic as the Sun set over the Galactic Republic's capital. A woman of Red Hair emerald green eyes dressed in the robes of High Society corucanty lady flew as fast as she could. Besides her, two babies carefully placed on the copilot's seat cried one of them even reaching for her, the woman had tears in her eyes as well but instead of looking at the babies she looked right up ahead concentrating on driving.

"Just a bit longer" the woman thought to herself. "Just a bit longer and my children will be safe." And so she continued driving as she watched the towers of the Jedi temple her destination which was still a little further away. However a few seconds after she thought that a blaster bolt impacted on her Speeder and the machine began losing altitude. Looking back she saw as some speeders and some droids were pursuing her.

She would have counted them but she had to concentrate on not crashing her speeder. Looking at the babies one last time she concentrated on the emergency landing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Teressa Jade woke up on the bunk of her cell in Doctor Lorianne's laboratory panting heavily after awaking from her sleep. She just had a very strange dream, a dream which for some reasons caused a great uneasiness. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she tried to concentrate and relax a little. She thought briefly of trying to connect with the Force but stopped herself, with the Force Nullifiers active there was no way she would have been able to keep a strong connection although there was one unlike before she gave birth to her daughter.

A pang of sadness came to her as she thought of her daughter, her little Mara, a daughter, she had sworn to herself she would hate, whose origins were the most despicable she could think of. And yet the first and only time she held the baby something had changed, the hate she was going to feel turned to a much warmer and comfortable feeling. The feeling of motherly love replaced those feelings. Shaking her head she put those thoughts on the back of her mind although she had to recognize it had calmed her uneasiness after the dream.

The door to her cell opened and several silver armored troopers entered the room with some combat droids as support. She immediately glared at the female twi'lek that entered the room who didn't do much but just look at her back.

"What do you want?" Teressa asked hatred embedded in every word she spoke.

"I want to check on you" the twi'lek doctor said with a fake smile with a very small hint of fear. "It's been a week since you gave birth and you are looking strong."

"So you are playing medical doctor now?" Teressa asked as she didn't drop the glare or the tone.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't care if you live or die although I must say I wouldn't mind if you and Lord Sius gave me another subject of study. I'm sure you are not very willing to do so but he wouldn't dislike the idea." Teressa suppressed the idea of dealing with the doctor right there at that very moment. Even if she'd been trained by her master on bare hand to hand combat and martial arts it wouldn't be a good idea, she would end up dead. Barely over a week ago she wouldn't have minded the idea of death. Now she wasn't so sure she would like to meet her end so soon. "However that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Teressa asked.

"It seems that Lady Alexa is willing to give you another opportunity to serve her. She may even consider you retaking your duties as a Sith Assassin permanently if you accomplish a job she has thought for you."

"Why would I be willing to retake my duties as a Sith Assassin for her?" Teressa asked. "She is nothing but a traitor to our Master what guarantees does she give me that she won't betray me."

"How do you…" Lorianne began

"Know what happen to my Master?" Teressa finished for her. "Apprentice and Master always share a powerful connection, this is true in the Jedi and the Sith alike. When you pulled me out to have me give birth to my daughter I probed the Force in Search of him. Plus Sius really likes to talk after he's had his way with me."

"I see" Lorianne replied in understanding. "Well, she thought you might be reluctant at first. Wanted me to tell you that if you refused it would your daughter the one who would pay the Price."

"If she does something to Mara I swear I…" Teressa began.

"You named your daughter?" Lorianne was the one to interrupt her this time with a smirk. "It seems she was right after all." Teressa kicked herself mentally for showing such weakness. "Well as you may already know Mara's destiny is to become another pawn for Lady Alexa, however aside from the training she may put her through she wanted me to tell you that it will be up to you if she also becomes my Little Lab rat. After all she could be very important for the Dark Force Soldier Project."

Teressa growled, she was indeed trapped. If she refused her situation would not change and Mara would be in danger if she accepted she would be forced to obey Alexa but her daughter would be safe and she would have more freedom and time to think how to escape that situation with her daughter.

"What's the mission?" She finally asked the Scientist.

"The Jedi are in possession of Lord Sidious's Holocron. They are studying it and unveiling it's secrets." Lorianne replied. "We do not know how much they have learnt but we are to steal the holocron and delete any information they might have gotten from it." Teressa smirked.

"That's a rather delicate mission. Why doesn't Alexa use one of her other, more loyal minions?" She asked.

"They are otherwise occupied in the campaign against the Republic" Lorianne said. "Plus they are far more valuable assets than you."

"I see." Teressa spoke finishing her questions.

"Come with us" Lorianne asked as the silver armored Sith troopers surrounded the assassin. "You'll need time to regain your strength and your connection to the Force. We'll be departing for Coruscant tomorrow." She added as she lead Teressa back to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I will post chapter 3 next week since I doubt I will have it ready for the next. Also for the next week I would like your opinion in whom will be the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic you know Valorum was just a Vice-Chancellor and acting Supreme Chancellor after Palpatine's fall from power. I'm having a hard time deciding between

Bail Organa

Padme Amidala

Finis Valorum.

Those are the candidates I'm a having a hard time deciding between so I would very much appreciate if you reviewed after this chapter and you voted and of course gave me your opinion. Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas!

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara walked out of the Venator-Class Star Destroyer that had just landed with other ships on the Coruscant Spaceport. Besides her a short brown haired brown eyed Caucasian human jedi wearing white and light brown Jedi clothes. His name was Kento Marek and they had just returned from a mission on the outer rim repelling the separatist from an attack on one of the planets next to Kamino one of the last lines of defense of the Cloning facilities. Kiara sighed since the introduction of the Confederacy's new forces and the creation of the Confederacy's successor state the Dominion the war's end seemed further away than ever.

"Are you alright Master Jade?" Kento asked her with truly concerned eyes. Kiara smiled at him and shook her head dismissively.

"I'm sorry Master Marek, I'm just tired." Kiara replied. The man nodded as both of them walked away from the ship towards the Spaceport's main building

"If you are too tired I could give the report of the mission to the council alone." The man offered as they entered the building. Kiara smiled again, she liked the man, he had proven to be a good Jedi and a good man during the mission. They also got to know each other and had even talked a little about their lives when they weren't fighting for their lives and accomplishing their mission.

"I'm fine Kento seriously. In fact you should be the one getting some time off today. You are the one that's going to be a father and has a pregnant wife waiting for him." She said with a light chuckle reminding Kento of his wife's Mallie Marek's pregnancy. Mallie and Kento had been one of the first Jedi in the order to take the new chance the Code's reform had given them and had gotten married now they were the first couple of Jedi to have a child legally in generations with very few exceptions.

"No that's actually all the reason why I'm willing to spend some more time with the report. I've heard pregnant women have terrible cravings and I'd rather enjoy my freedom a little more." At this Kiara laughed, she laughed a lot and when she was done she realized she was more calm and more relaxed now. Her worries were still there but they were on the back of her head where hopefully they would stay.

"Thank you Kento I needed that" Kiara said and Kento smiled in return. Turning to back ahead Kiara felt her holocom beep a few times and stopped motioning for Kento to continue on without her. At first she thought it was Ferus but she was quickly reminded that he was going on a mission to Rodia since the planet's defenders were in need of help after withstanding a seven month old almost unbreakable siege on the planet which the Republic had not been able to break yet but thankfully hadn't resulted in the fall of that planet.

The image of Obi Wan appeared before her confirming her prediction. "Hey Master I've just arrived from the outer Rim with Master Marek." She greets her master with a light smile.

"I'm glad to see you alright my former Padawan." Obi Wan replies with a smile of his own although Kiara sensed worry behind his words.

"Is everything alright Master?" She asked.

"Yes I just wished to inform you that Master Yoda wants to speak with you privately after you and Master Marek report to the council." Obi Wan informed her. Kiara looked at her former Master puzzled.

"Why? It's not because I'm in trouble? Is it?" Kiara asked. Obi Wan's eyebrows rose and Kiara felt her former Master's amusement through the Force perhaps because her response reminded him of her days as a Padawan

"I don't think so" She replied still uneasy, the Force was telling her whatever Master Yoda had to tell her was rather important. "Anyway I'm on my way Master." She added cutting the transmission and running to catch up with Master Marek.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Kento Marek and Kiara finished giving their report of the mission to the council at the Jedi temple's High Council's chamber, the Council which had two new members, Siri Tachi and Rahm Kota, a friend of Kento and the only Jedi in the order known to use human voluntaries instead of clones, replacing the fallen members Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn, the council members proceeded to discuss the news. Emphasizing how important it was to protect Kamino and what a lethal blow would it actually be to lose the Outer rim planets to the Dominion. Both Jedi Knights stood in front of the council as they discussed this among themselves but Kiara wasn't paying attention at all. She spent the whole time looking ahead of her directly at Master Yoda and thinking on the meeting the Grand Master wanted to have with her. As such it was up to Kento to respond to the questions some of the Council Members posed to clarify some aspects of their report. Finally after an hour the Jedi Grand Master finalized the meeting.

"Report this to the Supreme Chancellor I will" Yoda said. "Take this into consideration the Senate must in their discussions about the state of the war. Continue discussing this we will in our next meeting."

And with that most of the members of the council who were present in holographic form disappeared into thin air leaving only Obi Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda in the room with Kiara and Kento.

"Master Marek, speak alone with Master Jade I would if you don't mind." The little green alien said as Mace Windu and Obi Wan also rose from their seats. Kento nodded and bowed his head as he followed the two Jedi Council Members out of the room. Once alone Yoda observed Kiara's expression for a moment before speaking.

"Uneasiness I sense in you" Yoda spoke kindly

"Ever since my Master told me you wanted to speak to me the Force has been giving me this uneasy feeling. Forgive me Master." Kiara said. "I'm sorry Master perhaps it's this war. "

"Nothing to forgive there is." Yoda replied.

"Thank you Master" Kiara smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About the last time you sensed your sister Obi Wan told me about." Yoda spoke. "During your mission to Ryloth it was. Wasn't it?"

Kiara sighed, she had spoken with Obi Wan about her sister's distress over the Force, she had not gone into much detail though afraid that her Master would tell her, her personal wishes were interfering with her Force abilities. Then again she'd not felt her sister since then so she was beginning to think that herself.

"Yes Master I felt her distress." Kiara spoke. "I have not sensed her since."

"Only her distress you sensed?" Yoda asked. Kiara paused and observed the Jedi Grand Master and she knew he knew she was not telling the whole truth. She sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"I sensed that the Force had something store for her, some kind of trial." Kiara continued "A trial that could mean her salvation or her damnation."

"I see" Yoda replied. "Tell this to your Master you didn't?"

"I did not" Kiara said. "I was afraid my feelings were interfering with whatever I felt through the Force." Yoda nodded.

"Wrong with being so cautious you were not" Yoda assured her.

"But Master, why are we talking about this now?" Kiara asked. "This happened almost a year ago and I told my Master a few months ago as well."

"Seat, meditate with me." Yoda said softly.

"What?" Kiara said.

"Seat and meditate with me I want you to." Yoda said a bit more sternly. Kiara finally nodded and sat on the seat Mace Windu usually occupied and closed her eyes at the same time as Master Yoda did. Doing the same thing she had done with her Master, first with Yoda and then Obi Wan, ever since she was a child. She concentrated in the Force as it flew through her body greeting her as if she hadn't seen her in a long time, which reminded Kiara she had to meditate more, then she began to feel all the different presences in the room especially Yoda's which was as strong as she remembered since the last time she had meditated with the old Grand Master back when she was a youngling.

'Concentrated you are' Yoda's voice sounded in her mind 'Good that is'

'Now What?' Kiara asked still a little confused as of why Yoda would tell her to meditate with him.

'Now search for your sister we do' Yoda replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

'Master I told you I haven't felt her since.' Kiara started but she stopped as she felt Master Yoda was no longer listening to her as he began searching for something. Realizing the futility of her arguments she also began searching for her sister's presence. And to her surprise it took her less than a minute to find her. She was in Coruscant. As the moments passed she felt her on the Capital of the Galactic Republic hiding in the slums with several other people. However Teressa's presence was different than before. Before her presence was definitely that of a convinced Dark Side user like the Sith. Now it was a little clearer, still filled with several bad feelings and the Dark Side still had her on it's grip but there was something else, something had changed and had opened a path of light in the dark.

'She is in Coruscant' Kiara finally said after a few seconds probing around her sister. 'But her presence in the Force is different.'

'Losing the hold on her the Dark Side is.' Yoda said corroborating what Kiara seemed to be feeling in the Force. 'A trial in the Force she may be about to face'

'What kind of trial?' Kiara asked.

'Continue to probe we shall' Yoda replied gravely. Agreeing with the Grand Master Kiara concentrated and began probing around the planet. After a few minutes she detected something, a great darkness, dark and cold lurking somewhere in the planet as well, it, he or she was trying to remain hidden but, with the help of master Yoda, Kiara was able to sense it.

'What is that?' Kiara said.

'Know that I do not' Yoda said.

'Does it have something to do with the Crossroads my sister will face?' Kiara asked.

'Perhaps' Yoda said. 'Something Dark and dangerous it is. Keep an eye on this I will' Kiara opened his eyes at the same time as the Jedi Grand Master.

"How did you detect my sister Master and this new presence?" She asked.

"More vigilant I am ever since the true indentity of the Chancellor revealed to us was." Yoda said.

"And why did you want me to see that?" Kiara asked.

"The dark presence keep under vigilance I will but need you to follow your sister I do." Yoda said. "Watch her carefully you must, that something important will happen the Force does, all the actors carefully we must watch."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile on the lowest levels of Coruscant the Corpses of several clones wearing Type 2 clone armors with the white and red colors of the Coruscant Guard laid around a young brown haired yellow eyed young man who had a crimson lightsaber on his hand. A few meters away from the scene a older man of white hair approached the scene and smiled, his face a mixture of fear and reverence for the man.

"Splendid Milord, just splendid" The old man said. "It seems you are getting adjusted to your new body"

The young man just observed at his companion before replying in an ice cold voice

"About damn time it began moving as I wanted. It's the first time on these eight months that I've been able to move well with this body." The boy replied.

"And My Lord's patience has certainly been rewarded." The old man countered more fearfully this time and he sighed in relief when the young man nodded.

"I will putting this body further to the test in the next few days. For your own good I hope it doesn't disappoint me." The boy said finishing the conversation and walking away from the corpses of the clone troopers. The old man nodded and followed his young lord into the darkness of Coruscant's underlevels.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter, I'm sorry for the delay but I've been really busy this christmas period and and the first few weeks that followed as well. Just a quick reminder I would really want to know who would you want to have as supreme Chancellor. I know some of you, specifically one, has already but I do know there are more people following this story and I would like to know. Thanks in advance and thanks to the current voter. You have the Candidates for Chancellor on the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Red haired woman managed to land the smoking speeder without crashing it as the babies wailed loudly clearly uncomfortable with their mother's way of driving. After landing on the ground the woman looked up. The Mercenaries who had remained airborne to see if she was finally going to crash were descending now after seeing that their prey was still alive. Moving fast and ignoring the looks the stunned bystanders were giving her the woman picked up both crying babies and ran away.

The pursuers landed a minute after the woman abandoned the speeder. When they did land they quickly began to gain ground on her as they only carried their weapons and the woman was carrying two small children. The woman however didn't look back to check on this, there was only one thought on her mind.

"Get to the Jedi temple. I have to get my little ones to safety." The woman thought over and over as she felt her own desperation guide her steps. However as she approached the temple district she made a mistake and found itself cornered on one of the alleys of the Jedi temple. She looked back but the mercenaries were already on the entrance to the alley. In a few seconds they had her completely surrounded.

"It's over Mrs Jade." The chief of her assailants spoke. He was a man with a thick Mandalorian accent of grey hair an piercing blue eyes. "This is the end of the line."

"Whatever my husband has paid you to get me and our daughters I'll double it." The woman seemingly pleaded, however on her eyes there was still a light of defiance. The Mandalorian smirked evilly as he observed the woman.

"You are very mistaken if you think you can bribe us." The man spoke. "Despite it being an increasingly popular occupation on my home planet after those damned pacifists took over I'm no Bounty Hunter. Neither are my companions."

"So you are Palpatine and Plagueis's dogs." The woman spat as she turned her pleading looking eyes into a glare. "The Sun Guard, I didn't recognize you without the uniforms in which you hide your appearance like the cowards you truly are" she added as she left both her crying daughters on the ground and took a step forward preparing to use a hidden blaster she had hidden behind her back. The man's grin increased as his companions leveled their weapons and pointed them at the woman.

"I wouldn't if I were you" The man warned never dropping his smile. "You are no longer that feared Hired Gun, Sasha Lovecraft, you are just a wealthy man's wife, Sasha Jade."

"We'll see about that" Sasha said smiling dangerously as she sprang into action.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Teressa awoke from her sleep at sat straight on the bed at the room Lorianne had assigned them at the Dominion's safe house in Coruscant. Panting loudly she took a while to calm herself down. She thanked the Force she was given an individual room when they so graciously returned her to active duty because she didn't like the way this dreams were affecting her, they elicited emotions in her, emotions her Master had taught her long ago were a sign of weakness. And she couldn't be weak, not now that her daughter needed her. She also didn't like that this dream was making her conflicted, when she had been having these dreams back at her cell in Lorianne's lab she didn't remember too well what she was seeing when she woke up perhaps because of her weakened connection with the Force. Now she was certain that those dreams were about her mother and an apparent attempt to get her and Kiara to the Jedi temple followed by the Sith's minions.

It wasn't that she still trusted what her Master had told her about her mother but to know that she actually fought to get her to safety just as she did her sister... Teressa shook her head again there was really no time for this kind of machinations. She had to be centered for the objective she had to accomplish she had no time for this.

Closing her eyes she called for the Force, some meditation would make her good, she had to concentrate. As she reached out and let the Force flow through her she realized her ways of meditation had also changed, as for the Sith Meditation was a way to gain more control over the Force which they saw as an instrument or even a way to detect their enemies as the droids and clones used radars. She on the other hand no longer felt that way about the Force even though she didn't see it as the Jedi did either, more often than not since she had regained the Force powers after Mara's birth she had seen it as a companion and a comfort to her suffering.

As she began to reach outside the Safehouse as a mere exercise to regain her former Force awareness she felt Dr. Lorianne's and her minion's presence still asleep. She wondered if she should try and read her mind in search of what the destiny had in store for her and her daughter but decided against it. She had already done so a few times since she was released and wether it was because the Twi'lek didn't understand very well her Master's instructions or because she just didn't know Teressa hadn't gotten out any important information out of her. Sighing she decided to feel around the safehouse and she concentrated even further, not rushing the Force but letting it expand slowly as she concentrated more. And it was then when she felt her.

A presence so similar to her own and so familiar she would have recognized it anywhere now. Her sister was nearby in one of the buildings around the Safe House. Teressa was certain that she had felt her presence too perhaps a few days before today. She mentally kicked herself, she had not been so occupied with Dr. Lorianne and her mission as to not being able to feel her before this then again her connection to the Force was still restoring. Concentrating on pinpoiting Kiara's exact location and being very careful as to not have her realize it she exited her room which door opened with a hiss. Crossing the Safe House's living room stealthily she headed for the door. Her mission was in danger and she couldn't have that, not this mission.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara observed the building where the apparent Dominion's hideout was. For a few days now she had been monitoring their activities searching for some trace of her sister other than her Force presence and while she had seen her a few times she didn't go out as much as the rest of her "team". For what she had seen the team was composed of a small number of Dominion agents lead by a Blue Twi'lek female and it was clear they were preparing for some kind of mission. When she'd learnt of this she had talked the matter to the council and Master Yoda who convinced the Supreme Chancellor to let her be the one monitor their activities, and while the Supreme Chancellor had been reluctant at first, a decision to let her continue to monitor the situation was reached without getting the clones or Republican Security involved. She didn't have much help from other Jedi either as they were investigatings report of a crimson lightsaber wielding assassin causing troubles at the deepest levels of the ecumenopolis which Master Yoda and Kiara herself suspected had to do with the very dark presence they had felt a few days ago which the Grand Master himself was keeping an eye on.

A beep from the holo-comm distracted her from her guard duty and she accepted the call. The image of Ferus Ollin appeared before her and she smiled at her lover.

"Hey Ferus" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey beautiful" he replied with a smile of his own. "I'm just calling to let you know that I will be back in Coruscant soon the mission to Rodia is almost finished."

"I'm glad to hear that" she replied. "I'm glad you return to me in one piece."

"Don't I always." He replied.

"The situation on the Outer Rim is not that good don't get too cocky." She said dropping her smile as a look of worry substituted it.

"I will" he said reassuringly. "I will have you back on my arms before you know it."

She just nodded looking at him fondly. "Contact me when you reach safe space." Her lover nodded and looked to his side as a clone whispered something on his ear.

"Are you in a meeting room or something?" Kiara asked throwing him a disbelieving look. "If the council learns you are using a military installation for personal calls they will kill you."

"With my Master now in the Council..." Ferus began.

"Siri will be the first one to kill you" She said with a smile. Ferus seemed to think about what she said for a moment before chuckling and nodding in agreement.

"Well then I'll contact you when I reach the Inner Rim worlds." Ferus said and she nodded before her lover's image disappeared. It wasn't a second later when she received a warning from the Force and rolled on the ground to avoid being fried with Force Lightning. Looking out the window from where the attack had come she froze as she saw her sister.

"It's no good to make personal calls during the job Kiara" Teressa spoke as she lit her crimson lightsaber. "Master Kenobi should have taught you better" She added as Kiara lit her own lightsaber.

"Long time no see Teressa" She replied neutrally concealing the emotions her sister was making her feel right now as she also kicked herself inwardly for allowing herself to be caught offguard.

"Missed me?" Teressa asked with a malicious smirk. Certainly the Dark Side was losing her hold on her but it seemed she still liked to talk and taunt her a lot as they fought. As a way of responding Kiara charged against her sister who blocked the Lightsaber with her own and they began to fight around the room Kiara had rented to spy on the Dominion's agents. Kiara wasn't sure where her sister had been all this time since she felt her on Ryloth but while she had certainly lost some edge her abilities were still fearsome. Kiara force pushed her sister to gain some distance as she almost lost a limb to her lightsaber.

"Teressa why are you here?" Kiara asked as her sister quickly closed the space between them and resumed her attack.

"Why do you care!?" Teressa asked furiously and her usual mask dropped and her anger suffering could be felt through the Force. Kiara couldn't help but notice that for once those evil feelings weren't directed at her. It was like she was remembering something something particularly painful. Kicking Teressa back to gain some space as her attacks became more aggressive.

"Where have you been Teressa?" Kiara asked again as she charged against her sister again without much success.

"Again THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSSINESS" Teressa replied furiously as she Force pushed Kiara against a wall making her sister's world go black. Probing with the Force Teressa noticed she was still alive, alive but unconscious. Readying her crimsom blade she prepared to remedy that, it was the moment she had been waiting for since their first encounter no since she knew of her sister existance, perhaps a way to avoid returning to the cell if their main mission failed.

But just as she was going to go for the kill she found herself unable to do it. There was something in the Force, no, inside herself preventing her from ending Kiara's life. Growling in frustration she turned her lightsaber off and picked up her holo-comm, a miniature form of Dr. Lorianne appeared before her.

"We've been discovered we must push forward our plans." She said to the still sleepy twi'lek closing the communication before the Doctor could reply. Looking at the unconscious form of her sister she walked towards the balcony and Force jumped towards the street. Her sister would be awake in a few hours she had to make sure her mission was complete before then. Failure was not an option.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The young man meditated inside a completely dark room with no light inside it or coming from the outside. He was still struggling with his body but it was a great advance from when he first transferred his soul into it. Now at least he could put his plan into action and fight the Forces of the Dominion or the Republic that opposed him. Although it seemed unlikely, the Republic thought him dead and they had finally Alexa's dogs lead by Ventress by setting up several fake hideouts around the middle rim with the help of some mercenaries. He could agree he had gotten some attention since his return to Coruscant but it was nothing to be concerned about yet even with the Jedi and their ongoing investigation on the deaths of the clones. Plus since his arrival he had found something really interested or rather the return of someone rather interesting. Someone that if he was lucky he could turn to his side and if he couldn't he would just destroy and continue working towards his objective. He was hoping on the latter as besides frustrating Alexa's plan he would regain a good pawn.

"Milord" the old man spoke as the door of the meditation room opened and he entered it. "I have news."

"What is it?" The old man spoke.

"Our spies report that the dominion agents are on the move. It seems they will carry out their operation today." Palpatine narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"I thought they weren't supposed to move yet. You told me there were still a few days left." He spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry milord." The old man spoke with fear clear on his voice. "I think they have moved their plans forward for some reason."

The young man nodded and closed his eyes again probing his body with the Force, it seemed to obey him really well now but one could never be too careful especially when it was imperative that he was at his best. Once the young man was satisfied with his results he looked at the old man.

"Let us go as well then" he said rising up from his meditation spot and exiting the room.

"Yes milord." The old man spoke following his master.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth Chapter. By the way for those of you who haven't voted yet, I plan to have the Supreme Chancellor appear next chapter which will be the end of this arc so if you haven't voted and want to do so please do it before saturday as I believe the next chapter could come this Sunday. To those of you who don't please cibtinue with your support and I hope you enjoy.

LD: I don't own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan observed his padawan Caleb Dume as the young Jedi aprentice thought his next move against his master. They were sparring at the temple's training chamber and Obi Wan had to say he was very proud of the advances the young Jedi was making. Since he took it as a Padawan and mainly due to the war the padawan had reached a great level of lightsaber mastery although his Force skills needed more refining. However Obi Wan was still one of the greatest swordsman on the order and there was much he could teach Caleb and he wasn't about to be defeated just yet. As his aprentice threw an attack towards his head Obi Wan parried and with a few quick and precise moves disarmed his opponent. Caleb conceded the match as his head lowered.

"I thought I had you this time Master" he spoke as he picked up his lightsaber.

"Well Caleb I have to say the progress you've been making since you became my Padawan has been remarkable" Obi Wan praised him. "But I still have the advantage of experience." His Padawan nodded.

"But Kiara always tells me that she was about my age when she first beat you" Caleb said and Obi Wan chuckled. Despite Kiara being a knight and having her own independent missions, she still liked to spend time around her former Master and subsequently she also spent a lot of time with Caleb as well which had prompted a kind of sibling rivalry between the two.

"I assure you that it was not the case as I believe she begun beating me on this practice combats barely a year before she became a knight." Obi Wan said kindly. "You tell her that I've told you about what she calls the "Week of hell" and that I still remember." He added with a wink making his Padawan smile.

"I will Master but what is the week of hell?" Caleb asked.

"A few years ago Kiara became really cocky. She had developed a good amount of combat skills and she was eager to prove herself" Obi Wan said. "She challenged and defeated all her senior Padawan and while a part of me was very proud another part was worried it would get to her head so I arranged for her to fight with several of the Knights and Masters that were famous in the order for their Lightsaber skills and told her that if she defeated any of them I would tell the Council she was ready to take the test. And for one week she spend seven days trying to accomplish that task."

"And what happened?" Caleb asked as he was very interested on the story.

"She was defeated each and every time, sometimes before she even knew what had happened. She gained an strengthened sense of humility that day by realizing no matter how strong you thought you were there could always be someone stronger than you." Obi Wan finished the story and he saw Caleb smiling.

"It seems your spirits are up" he said and Caleb nodded.

"You bet!" He replied. "The next time I remind her of what you just told me."

"That's fine my young Padawan but do not torment your senior too much" Obi Wan said with a chuckle. Then Caleb gave Obi Wan a look of realization.

"By the way Master I haven't seen Kiara in a while do you know where she's gone?" The boy asked. Obi Wan hid a frown as he looked at the young boy. According to Master Yoda he had given Kiara a mission undercover in Coruscant to keep an eye on a suspected Dominion spy cell. He hadn't seen her or made contact with her in some days under the pretext of not risking her cover but he'd sensed something that morning as if something had happened. Seeing the worried look Caleb was giving him Obi Wan smiled gently at the boy. "I'm sure she's busy with some bussiness with the order and she will come to see us when she's done with it."

Caleb nodded giving his Master an unsure look but knowing better than to pursue the issue as it seemed Obi Wan didn't want to talk about the mission or it's content even though he was clearly worried. To pursue it would prompt his Master to have him meditate while he perhaps talked to Master Yoda and Caleb didn't want to meditate. And besides before he could ask anything else an alarm went off surprising him and making him cover his ears.

"What in the Force is going on?" He asked his Master. Obi Wan shook his head as he picked up his holo-communicator and the image of Master Yoda appeared before him.

"Master what is happening?" Obi Wan asked half shouting to let himself be heard above the noise of the alarm.

"A break in at the holocron chamber there has been. Palpatine's holocron stolen it was" Yoda said. Obi Wan frowned at this.

"How is this even possible we have aborted all their attempts to get the holocron back!" Obi Wan said as he was in a state of disbelief.

"A more skilled agent the Dominion this time has used." Yoda said as Obi Wan and Caleb. "Knight Jade's sister the robber is"

Obi Wan frowned at this as he was reminded of how Kiara had told him that she had felt her sister's distress at Ryloth when she had been injured and that she couldn't feel her anymore. "Does this have to do with Kiara's mission?"

Yoda nodded. "Keep an eye on her sister's group Kiara's mission was" The Jedi Master confessed. "Know where Kiara is I do not but now she is alive I do." He added as he noticed Obi Wan's worried and angry expression.

"What can I do to help?" Obi Wan said as he controlled his negative emotions and pushed them back.

"Kiara and her sister's Force signatures similar they are, although Teressa's darker is, track her you must, to the Dominion the Holocron returned must not be." Yoda spoke and Obi Wan nodded as the transmission finished. Caleb threw his Master a look but Obi Wan ignored it as he concentrated in locating and tracking Teressa's Force signature. He located her outside the Jedi temple, he had to say he was impressed. Locking onto her presence he looked at Caleb.

"Caleb I want you to stay here" he began and just as Caleb was about to protest he continued. "Contact Cody and Commander Fox of the Coruscant guard tell them to assemble a group and lead them to my position when ready." By the end of the Sentence Caleb's expression had changed.

"Yes Master" he said before running in an opposite direction than Obi Wan.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Teressa ran through the alleys nearby the Jedi temple as she struggled to shake her pursuers, some Jedi Guardians and Temple Security guards that had followed out of the temple. While there was the option of defeating her enemies with her lightsaber and her Force abilities she knew the number of enemies was too great for her to be successful plus she was sure the Clones would soon be looking for her as well. Unluckily for her pursuers she knew her way around any section of Coruscant since her Master had made sure she did and after running for almost an hour she was finally able to shake all her pursuers. Seating on the ground for a moment and being very vigilant of possible new pursuers she took out her holo-comm and the image of Doctor Lorianne appeared before her.

"The mission was a success" Teressa informed the twi'lek who smiled with a pleased smile.

"Very good" She replied. "The Countess will be very pleased with this come to the rendez vous point at the abandoned spaceport."

"I will" Teressa said as she looked at the holocron on her hands. From what her Master had told her this powerful ancient artifacts held the knowledge of the Sith and Jedi of old and were the key to great power. This one in particular was one of the most valuable and to Palpatine it had been probably the most, so many plans of the Dark Lord had come from it and projects like the Dark Force Soldiers project were possible only because of it and it had barely revealed a small percentage of it's contents. "With such a power I could easily take Alexa down and save Mara." She thought to herself but she was surprised when she felt disgusted at the mere idea of using the holocron and she realized it was the Force, the Force was making feel that way.

"Of all the times to develop a consciensce or really listen to the Force I do it when I need to be more ruthless and cunning than ever." Teressa thought to herself. Ruthless and Cunning two words her Master used to praise her with and now she wasn't sure if she liked such praises anymore. Pushing those thoughts aside, she moved cautiously through the alleys towards a hidden speeder she had prepared beforehand to reach the rendez-voud point. Like she had thought the Jedi Guard and the temple guard were now looking for her with the help of the clones. Fortunately she was able to get to the speeder without being detected although she couldn't help but feel tense all the way to the abandoned spaceport but she had made it out ok.

The abandoned spaceport was very similar to the one Mas Amedda was killed in but this one was even more in ruins. Teressa landed her speeder near the cruisser they were supposed to use to exit the planet but something was not right. There were no people waiting for her outside the cruisser and the Force began sending her warnings the moment the speeder touched the ground. Caitiously she approached the ship and the entrance ramp opened startling her and almost making her reach for her lightsaber.

The figure of a young man stepped out of the ship, he was young on early twenties at most had brown hair and the yellow eyes so typical of those who followed the path of the Dark Side. He wore some black robes similar to those the Sith Lords always wore and he felt somewhat familiar, his Force signature was unnervingly familiar.

"Welcome back" he spoke gently although he didn't seem to be a gentle being at all. "It seems your mission has gone well Teressa."

"Who are you?" Teressa growled as she reached for her Lightsaber but didn't light it yet.

"A friend" The young man spoke without even making an attempt to reach for any weapon. "Or an enemy depending on what you want me to be."

"I don't need any friends." Teressa snapped. "Now where are the people that were supposed to be waiting for me here?" She asked. "Are you another agent sent by Alexa? Was this all a trap?" She asked now lighting her lightsaber.

"I'm afraid I had to get rid of the rest of Alexa's agents. Unlike with you I wasn't interested in becoming their ally and our views regarding the future of that Holocron clashed." The man spoke still in a kind yet dangerous voice. "You see that Holocron belongs to me and I wasn't interested on letting Alexa borrow it." Teressa stepped back as she eyed the speeder that had brought her there. If she was fast enough she would be able to escape.

"Do not even think about it child" the young man making Teressa freeze where she stood as she looked at the man again. That word, Child, the way it was pronounced, coldly and with a voice full of contempt for her with no affection behind it at all, triggered ancient memories of both her training and her life as an assassin. Fear spread through her body as she regarded the young man now knowing fully from where she recognized him.

"No. It is impossible." She said. It couldn't be him Alexa had killed him before becoming the Sith Lady. "You were dead, the connection was lost."

The young man smirked and observed her reaction. "I was dead, but thanks to my good servant Dr. Saxtrum I was able to transfer my spirit into a replacement body, the body you see before you which is a younger clone of my original body. You should know your Master wouldn't be that easy to kill."

Teressa observed him as many feelings all of them negative surfaced. Here was the man that had made of her life the past year a living hell. She had served him faithfully for many years and she'd admired him always wanting to be useful to his cause always getting rid of his enemies with very few exceptions or failures and he'd discarded her to be a lab rat a victim of one of his new toys primal desires as he continued on with his great plan. True without him doing so she wouldn't have one of her most precious , no, her most precious thing in the world, Mara, but he was also a major threat to her existance should he ever learn of it.

"Give me the Holocron Teressa." The man's cold voice interrupted her thoughts. His expression was now more serious and she could see a hint of impatience. Hiding it on her robes she prepared herself for combat.

"Come for it" She replied. "Master" She spat the last word with all the disgust she felt and charged against her opponent. Palpatine smiled as his own saber came into his hand and he parried the attack.

"Foolish child I was going to give you a chance at redemption" Palpatine said as Teressa Force jumped over him and he was forced to turn 180 degrees to to parry her next attack.

"I don't need your redemption!" Teressa shouted at him kicking him back and reaching for her speeder. Even within the first few seconds of battle she knew she would not win even if it seemed they were even so she thought escape was her best chance to think of another plan to accomplish her mission. However before she could a wave of Force Lightning hit her and hurled her a good distance away from her speeder.

"You truly are a fool" Palpatine growled as he moved towards her still attacking her with Force Lightning, however Teressa just screamed in agony. "And you will die!" He shouted as he prepared to increase the power of his lightning but before he could do so a blue lightsaber intercepted his lightning attack absorving it all. Palpatine looked at the new arrival surprised and angry.

"This is as far as you go Sith" Obi Wan spoke. It seemed he had been able to successfully conceal his presence from both Teressa and this Sith which if Obi Wan hadn't heard wrong was Palpatine although he didn't fully understand how he looked so young.

"So you think Master Kenobi" Palpatine spoke as he regained his composure and charged against the Jedi, of course Obi Wan was a harder to beat opponent than Teressa. He fought without letting his emotion get the better of him and his proficiency with the lightsaber didn't spare any moment for Palpatine to get rid of him with the Force and time Palpatine felt was running out. With a kick he put some distance between him and the Jedi as he felt something through the Force, just as Obi Wan was going to close the gap he was pinned down by several blaster bolts shot by three figures near the ship.

"Kill him!" Palpatine shouted as he moved away from Obi Wan and towards a very weakened but alive Teressa. Searching through her robes he found what he was looking for and smiled picking up the holocron. Looking at Obi Wan and then at his former apprentice she wondered if he should finish what he had started but the Force sent him a warning. Obi Wan's Padawan was on his way with several Republic Forces. Growling he ran towards the ramp as he observed that even though several more bounty hunters had come out Obi Wan was still standing.

"Leave it you idiots!" He barked his order as he reached the ship's ramp. "The clones are near!" The bounty hunters quickly went back into the ship as the ramp closed and ship took off, clearly the pilot had been ready for it since before the battle. Obi Wan tried to reach for one of his tracking devices to track the ship but he had forgotten them back at his quarters at the temple.

The young woman was very weak and in need of assistance quick. A feeling of guilt hit him as he'd never lost track of the young jedi assassin but had just decided to follow her instead of stopping her resulting on the loss of the Holocron and her state. Just as he thought this several LAAT/i arrived at the scene and from the first one to land descended Caleb with Commanders Fox and Cody.

"Master are you alright?" his young Padawan worriedly asked.

"I am." He replied kindly and then looked at the clone commanders and signalled towards Teressa. "That young woman needs medical assistance. I want you to take her to the healing chambers of the Jedi temple." He ordered and both commanders nodded as they went with a medic towards Teressa. Looking at the woman Caleb began to run towards her but Obi Wan stopped him.

"She is not Kiara." Obi Wan said but he didn't say anymore. "Come we need to report to the council."

"But Master..." Caleb began but Obi Wan's look stopped him from saying more.

"I'll explain later" the Stewjon Master explained as he guided his Padawan towards one of the gunships which took off shortly after they got on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the last chapter of the first arc of this story I hope you like it and sorry for the delay. Also you will see the new chancellor of the republic in this chapter. Now without delay I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.

LD: I Do not own star wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alexa sat on her throne at her now empty throne room glaring at the holographic figure that knelt before her. Her assassin Assaj Ventress had just relayed some very bad very news. She had lost track of the people that were currently her greatest threat now that the Republic was on the defensive. Alexa had been so angry that she had ordered the Sith troopers of her personal guard to leave her side and keep everyone attempting to enter out of the room since she just wanted release all her fury and he couldn't guarantee their safety and she didn't want to lose her best men because of Assaj's failure. Or Assaj's new failure to be more precise.

Since her assassin had begun pursuing Saxtrum and Palpatine's clone she had delivered nothing but bad news like for example that Doctor Saxtrum had not only been able to deliver a perfect young adult Palpatine clone in a small fraction of the time it would take a Kaminoan to do so, if Kaminoans were able to clone Force Sensitive beings, but he had also managed to stabilize it. And from all her shaking Alexa deduced that Assaj wasn't done delivering her bad news and that she expecter her already assured punishment to be harsher because of it. And it greatly unsettled Alexa to see Ventress like that because even if she knew her assassin feared her she hadn't such obvious external signs before today. Reigning over her emotions once again she observed the Night Sister.

"You have more news for me" She stated as a matter of fact not as a question. "What other disappointment do you have in store?"

"During the search of the last fake hideout we found this" Assaj said as she looked to an unseen figure and nodded making her image disappear and a young man appear in her instead. Alexa growled she didn't have to be a genius to know who it was, it was a much younger Palpatine, she'd seen several who looked like him in various degrees when she had seen the corpses of Saxtrum's former laboratory. The only difference was that this one was definitely alive.

"My dear Alexa if you are hearing and watching this message it's because your minions have finally realized they were chasing shadows. If my calculations are correct by the time that happens my plan will already have succeded in fact I'm not even on that base as I record that message. Right now I'm reclaiming a part of what's rightfully mine. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what that is." He chuckled at this last part as Alexa's thoughts quickly went to the holocron and the agents she had sent to recover it. "However don't worry I will let you play your game with the Republic for now" the young Palpatine added. "After all the aftermath seems more interesting to me now" He added with the wicked smile she had grown up knowing so well and had grown to despise. As the message was over the image of Ventress still kneeling and awaiting that what punishment would be fit for her.

"What are your orders milady?" Assaj asked "How should we proceed now?"

"Return to Raxus immediately you are to remain here until I say otherwise." Alexa said as she once more reigned over her negative emotions. She knew that she should punish Assaj but she also knew she needed as many pawns as possible if she was to triumph against both the Republic and her Master now, especially since her master's prediction in the holo-recording was true, and she feared it was, Assaj's punishment would have to be postponed her true punishment at least, Alexa didn't have any hope the nightsister would redeem herself though.

"We are calling off the search?" Assaj asked without looking up.

"Temporarily, we have more pressing matters right now, the Republic may be on the defensive but it is far from defeated and Palpatine just said it himself, he is more interested on the Aftermath of this war meaning he will only attack when only one side is standing." Alexa said with a cold expression. "Besides you have wasted enough resources." She added cutting the communication before the Night Sister could reply. Now alone at her throne room Alexa let out a furious scream and released Force Lightning in all directions startling her guards outside the room.

"I'm close to achieve what you never achieved you old fool!" She screamed to no one in particular. "I will be the one to build the greatest Galactic Empire and neither you nor the Jedi will stand in my way!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara awoke on one of the healing chamber's beds at the Jedi temple two days after being found unconscious by the clones, and looked around in confusion as she was supposed to be lying in an appartment on the lower levels of Coruscant after fighting her sister. A rush of pain over as she rose too quickly making her body protest. Looking around see saw both Caleb and Obi Wan seating near her bed with worried expressions.

"Master" She spoke with a soft voice weakened by her state. "Caleb" She greeted her junior Padawan. "What am I doing back in the temple?"

"We had an incident here in the temple and Master Yoda grew worried about you I suppose he sensed it had to do with the mission he had given you, he sent a group of clones and they found you laying on the ground at one of the downtown levels." Kiara took the information in, the trouble in the Jedi temple had to do with her mission, so after fighting her Teressa had done something in the Jedi temple.

"What happened?" She asked as she felt her strength returning at a slow pace.

"The Holocron was stolen." Caleb replied, Obi Wan threw his Padawan a look that told her he didn't want her to have that information just yet. Perhaps he had intended to wait for her to be more recuperated.

"My sister?" She asked Obi Wan. "Did my sister do it?" The Stewjon Jedi Master nodded sadly but Kiara felt there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Did she flee?" She asked but Obi Wan didn't reply. Caleb looked at his master but didn't say anything and Kiara knew something was definitely up. Gathering her thoughts she called for the Force, she was a little groggy and it was more difficult than usual but she began probing, at first he wondered if he should probe his Master's mind but Obi Wan was a strong Jedi, highly unlikely to succumb to such an attempt. She then turned to Caleb and decided to act swiftly, the young Padawan learner clearly wasn't expecting her to probe his mind because he rose his shield's too slow to prevent her from obtaining the information she desired. The image of Obi Wan giving orders to the clones and the seemingly unconscious figure of her sister came to her mind and she opened her eyes again.

"She was injured" Kiara said. "Where is she?"

Obi Wan sighed, ever since the Force had given her that premonition about her sister Kiara had grown to care for her sister and he knew she actually cared about what happened to her, she had hoped her sister would turn from the Dark side to the Light. He didn't want to talk about it because he knew it would upset her.

"What happened to my sister Obi Wan?" She asked as she looked at her Master with pleading eyes.

"She is here at the temple." Her Master finally revealed. "She was injured when I tried to stop her from leaving."

"But you were not responsible right." This time it wasn't necessary for her to probe around with the Force to know she was right.

"She fought another Sith Lord when she was about to make her escape and was defeated" Obi Wan said. "She is being treated by our best healers."

At this point Kiara realized what Obi Wan was trying to convey with his words. Her sister was dying. Another wave of pain, this time emotional, hit her more hard than the physical pain. She could not prevent a single tear from falling and sliding down her right cheek. "I want to see her." She told her Master with pleading eyes making Obi Wan Sigh.

"I don't know if she'll be awake Kiara." Obi Wan said. "Her condition..."

"I need to see her Master" Kiara said not going back on her intentions.

"Kiara..." Obi Wan began to reply again but a feminine voice Kiara recognized as Obi Wan's lover, Siri Tachi, interrupted him.

"Let Kiara see her. I believe it would be worst if she didn't" The Blonde Master spoke as she entered. Kiara wasn't sure when she had returned from her Mission but she was glad she had as she sensed his Master's doubts. Finally Obi Wan nodded and Kiara smiled.

"But rest a little more before Obi Wan insisted placing a hand on his former Padawan as he knew she would try to rush out of bed. Feeling no more strength to initiate another discussion Kiara just nodded and closed her eyes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Master Yoda sat in front of the Supreme Chancellor's desk as he observed the worried features of the recently, a few months ago, elected man for the post Bail Organa, who had been surprisingly been voted unanimously with his rivals just abstaining from the vote as they couldn't think of a candidate that wasn't tarnished by close ties with Chancellor Palpatine who was recently revealed to be a Sith Lord. The Chancellor had enough worries with the war and the anti-corruption campaign he'd launched on the Senate and several republican institutions and Yoda truly felt sorry about increasing his worries with the loss of the ancient Sith Holocron.

After hearing the story from the Jedi Grand Master and reading the holo-report Master Kenobi, the Chancellor sighed worriedly.

"There is no mistake in this report?" He asked the Jedi Grand Master hoping he had just misunderstood something.

"Afraid I am, what Master Kenobi saw real is Chancellor" Yoda replied.

"Palpatine has returned" Bail spoke more to himself than the Jedi Grand Master. "And he has obtained his holocron back." He looked at Yoda again "However you seem to think he will not return to the Dominion."

Yoda nodded. "A dispute between him and Alexa there seems to be."

"And do you have any idea of what he will do?" Bail asked. "If he won't return to the Dominion will he raise another army and attack the Republic?"

Yoda shook his head much to Bail's relief. "Hide he will in the Shadows, wait for the right moment to strike like generations of Sith before him he will."

"I will have Republican intelligence search for him." Bail said.

"Wise that would be but our resources limited are, we must confront our the threat in front of us before properly search for him we can." Yoda said although Bail could swear that for the first time since he had known the Jedi Grand Master, Yoda didn't seem convinced of his own idea.

"So what we just let him get away and be on our guard?" Bail asked as he rose from his seat and looked through the window. "I must be frank with you Master Yoda I don't like that and neither will the Senate."

"Difficult but the prudent decision it is." Yoda said. "About Palpatine talk about in the next Senate meeting you must not. Only about a threat you must talk, his mere mention could bring turmoil to the Republic"

"I suppose you are right." Bail said looking back at the Jedi Master. Yoda got out of his seat and and walked towards the window to stand besides the Chancellor in watching the Coruscant traffic. "I just hope the we have the strength to protect the Republic"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara walked towards the chamber where her sister supposedly rested. She felt more refreshed and strengthened now than when she had first woken up. Of course her steps were still a little unsteady, the combat with Teressa had drained her of energy more than she'd thought, luckily she had no major injuries, her body had just been battered up from the battle and the Force Lightning injuries were all but healed so when she with the aid of Obi Wan explained to the healers she wanted to visit her sister they gave clared her to do so. Obi Wan had to leave for a meeting of the Council just after that leaving her to visit her sister alone and while at first she had been determined she was now hoping there was someone there.

Unfortunately everyone seemed occupied and the person she wanted the most to be with hadn't reached the Galactic capital yet. It seemed he had some trouble with the engines of some of his ships and he was on a Republic outpost in the Middle Rim trying to fix it or so Siri had told her. Sighing she forced herself to continue and a few minutes later she found herself in front of her sister's chamber. The door opened with a hiss and the jedi entered and observed the unconscious form of her sister. Burns on her body due to the Force Lightning were more visible than Kiara's own perhaps because the attack that caused them was more powerful or had more ill intent.

As she approached her Teressa opened her eyes weakly and observed her as Kiara sat near the bed and closed her eyes shortly after. Probing with the Force she felt her sister's presence slipping away little by little, the injuries were not that grave or didn't seem that way but it seemed that something or someone was causing or had caused her sister's life grandually extinguish. Well someone according to what her Master had told her when she awoke for the second time, Teressa had fought a Sith Lord and that combat was what had left her on that state and taking into account the Sith didn't like to leave things unfinished it's probable he was also responsible for what was happening to Teressa.

Kiara snapped out of her thoughts as suddenly her sister hand sprang from the bed and clutched her arm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Startled Kiara tried to back away when suddenly she was no longer at the Jedi temple and her sister was not with her anymore she was in a dark room seemingly floating over the ground a few meters up when a group of medical droids and sentient beings entered with a woman in a stretcher,a very pregnant woman who was going into labor.

As she caught a glimpse of the woman Kiara was shocked as she recognized her sister who was screaming in pain as the rest of the people in the room tried to help her deliver the baby or babies. Kiara overcame her initial shock and wondered if her sister disappearance from the war this past month was due to her pregnancy, feeling a nudge in the Force she knew she was right but that was not the whole story. A wail from her sister snapped her attention back into the baby delivery.

"Come on push!" A blue skinned twi'lek spoke. Kiara looked at her, something about her didn't seem right, as something didn't feel right about that room either. It didn't seem like a hospital but more like a prison. That would make more sense if her sister had been imprisoned since it would explain her sister's distress she'd felt when in Ryloth. As her sister let out one last wail she observed as the scene changed as the droids and sentient beings took the her sister back on a stretcher the twi'lek remained behind and craddled the baby in her arms with a lot of care yet with a face absolutely devoid of any good intentions, in fact doubted the woman saw the baby in her arms as a newborn.

"You'll be pretty useful little one." The Twi'lek spoke. "Yes you will be very useful tool for the dominion." As Kiara heard this she threw a piercing glare at the twi'lek but shortly after the scene changed and she was back at the Jedi temple. Her sister had released her hold on her and was staring at her with her eyes half closed it was a superhuman effort for her to even keep them open.

"My baby." She said with a weak soft whisper. "My little Mara."

"Your daughter" Kiara said as she barely caught what her sister was saying. "You have a daughter." She said and Teressa nodded.

"Pro-tect her... keep... her... safe." She said as her last remaining forces left her. The tears freely in a large quantity from Kiara's eyes now.

"I will. But you have to rest now, you will get better" Kiara pleaded. Gone forever where the negative feelings she had for her sister, seeing her in that state and hearing her request she could only see her as what she had always been, her sister. "Please..."

"I... can't, he won't let me... even now he is attacking me..." Teressa said feeling her ending near. "Promise me... get Mara and... protect her."

Kiara probed with the Force and sure enough there was a presence there as her sister's life force slowly depleted. It was faint, faint enough you wouldn't sense it if you weren't looking for it which was why the healers hadn't seen it, although it was strong and felt familiar similar to the dark Force she had felt when meditating with Master Yoda. Then again she wasn't surprised, she had suspected the Sith would finish the Job one way or the other. Looking at her sister she knew that there wasn't anything she could do, Teressa's defended had long crumbled under the Force attack only her willpower kept her alive.

"I will." Kiara finally said as she accepted the reality of what was happening. Teressa smiled, a true smile untarnished by negative emotions.

"Thank... you..." She said as she smiled, Kiara smiled as well although her smile quickly morphed into a sad crying face as her sister Teressa passed away with a peaceful expression.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Teressa looked around in confusion as a few instants prior she had passed away at the Jedi temple's healing chambers. Now she was on Coruscant's streets again. A voice however made her look at the street bellow her and observer her mother leaning against a wall with several corpses of the enemy lying around her, she realized in that moment she was in the dream she'd seen in the last few days which by the looks of it was ending.

The Captain of the sun guard had only one lackey standing but he smiled as he saw his foe on the ground clutching a blaster wound strongly. He had to admit the mission had been more difficult than he had expected and that Sasha Jade had taken out most of his men but it was over, the end was near for the former Hired Gun and he would bring the babies back to his Master. One of his minions picked one of the babies who laid where there mother had left prior to the battle miraclously unharmed and he took the other.

"You've been a more than worthy opponent." The leader of the Sun Guard spoke. "But it's over now" he added with a devious smile as his comrade retreated with one of the babies. Pulling out a blaster pistol he pointed it at Sasha's head. "You will die for nothing"

"No!" Teressa shouted from her position as she watched in dispair how her mother's life ended. However before the captain pulled the trigger he felt something choking him and began his struggle to breath. Teressa looked at the situation shocked as the man stumbled backwards. The other sun guard observed for a moment in fear.

"She can use the Force!" the man shouted although Teressa wasn't sure the captain had heard him. True enough Sasha had her hand raised like Teressa had seen her Master do multiple times. She had the enemy in a Force choke technique. The captain looked at his comrade who seemed to wonder if he should help him however before he could decide voices could be heard from the main street. Looking at the source of the voices Teressa realized several Jedi Guardians armed with lightpikes and temple security were approaching the scene perhaps alerted by someone of the fight between her mother and the Sun Guard.

Throwing the captain an apollogetic look the Sun guard took off with one of the babies just as Sasha crashed the windpipe of her enemy and he began to fall, calling the little baby he held with the force to prevent any harm from coming to her. Then the Jedi guards and temple security arrived and looked at the massacre before him just as a part of their group seemed to spot the last remaining sun guard and gave chase.

The Jedi guards and security guards checked the bodies around the streets and they finally reached Sasha and the other baby who by this point Teressa knew to be Kiara.

"My baby..." Sasha spoke weakly. "Take her to the temple... raise her... don't let her father find her..." She pleaded with the masked Jedi guard who nodded silently and took the baby from the dying mother.

"Her name?" He finally asked the woman.

"Kiara..." She said. "Take her... and please..." she made a pause to gather some strength to continue. "Find my other little one... Teressa..." She said as life abandoned her eyes forever. The Jedi Guardian closed Sasha's eyes and looked at the baby. She was strong in the Force and was definitely fit for training and with that he continued on checking the bodies with Kiara on his hand.

Meanwhile Teressa felt suddenly two emotions at the same time. Sadness because having to witness her mother's passing and happiness at the knowledge that she had not abandoned her, she had loved her as much as she had loved her sister and nothing less. She had done anything she could to keep the two of them safe even if she had succeeded just partially. Sha was also glad that it seemed she had inherited something from her, the will to protect her children and she felt happy about it because she knew, the Force let her know Kiara was the same and she would not stop until Mara was safe

With this knowledge Teressa felt ready, she let the presence of the Force envelope her and welcome her as the scene before her faded to white and she slowly became one with the Force.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well now that that's done one thing, I know some of you would have liked to see Kiara and Teressa's mom kick some us but because I want to use the Character some more I've decided to keep her abilities a mystery, her ability with the Force was unknown even to her prior to her last moments. I will surely make a One shot about her when I'm done with this story.

Please show your support by following liking or reviewing. Until Next time

Dark Cronos.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to my Devastation of Mon Cala arc, I've thought very interesting things for this arcs which I don't know how long will be, but certainly the consequences will be felt throughout the next few arcs and probably the whole story.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Newly promoted Vice-Admiral Sarah Jinn stared out of the window on the Bridge of her new ship the Demolition, a new Victory-class star destroyer which had been given to her a month after the Second Battle of Mandalore. Looking at both sides of her sheep the rest of the ships under her command two Venators and two Acclamator II ships awaited her orders. The mission this time was fairly simple although a mission she had hoped she would ever have to take as it meant the Republic with the help of some fearsome warriors like the Mandalorians was losing the war. Even with the introduction of New ships the Victory-class Star Destroyer and other ships, the Republic navy was in need of assistance as the Dominion, with new Sith troopers and their own new ships was pushing the Republic in both the Outer and Middle Rim.

It had only been through the insistance of Senator Amidala and Supreme Chancellor Organa that the Senate had decided not to abandon the Outer Rim territories and because of that there was a need to reinforce the size and strength of the Republican Fleet by whatever means necessary and accepting help in any form in this case in the form of Mon Calamari cruisers. The acuatic species had always had a kind of skill in developing space ships as much as the humans from Corellia or Kuat and the quality of their ships was known throughout the Galaxy and their cruisers had been what had kept their planet safe throughout the last 1000 years. When the clone wars had begun however and the threat of the CIS became present on their planet through it's alliance with the Quarren, the other species that inhabited the Planet Mon Cala, there were voices amongst the Mon Calamari expressing for a more active role in the war although at the beginning the Republic had dismissed their aid claiming they were enough to deal with the CIS, Palpatine had given an speech on the matter himself, Sarah could not help but laugh as that was yet another thing the Old Sith Lord had fooled the republic with, now their still standing offer was more than welcome.

"Ma'am" came the voice of a clone bridge officer who snapped her out of her thought. "A message from Admiral Dodonna"

"Put him through" She ordered as she nodded, Admiral Dodonna had been the man in charge of the fleet he'd been working since a little before the battle of Mandalore and so far he was her favorite admiral to work with. The image of a man on his late forties early fifties appeared besides her. He had brown hair with several white strands, short hair and medium sized beard. Admiral Dodonna smiled at her and returned the salute Sarah gave him.

"Admiral we are ready to jump into hyperspace to meet with the Mon Calamari cruisers" Sarah informed him.

"I'm sorry to inform you but the Mon Calamari's haven't given us the definite rendez vous point. They are putting a lot of effort not to get discovered by the Dominion." The man replied.

"But the Mon Calamari cruisers assigned to other fleets and other posts have already arrived." Sarah said as she remembered the information Dodonna gave her on his communication. Sensing her impatience Dodonna smiled a little.

"I know you just can't wait for this mission to be over and return to Coruscant. After all you haven't seen your children in how long?" Dodonna asked.

"Four months. I've missed my twin daughters's fifth birthday and my youngest son's second birthday too. I have a lot of making up to do for them." She said with a smile as the image of her husband and children all with huge smiles when she last contacted them filled her memory.

"Your husband is still on Coruscant and from what I've seen you have quite an extended family of Jedis and non Jedis that love and take care of your children when you are gone they are alright." Sarah was about to snap but Dodonna quickly added. "However as a father it's not like I can't understand your feelings... my own eldest son is a teenager but my work on the Judiciary forces and the fleet has prevented me from being with him too much, I do try to avoid that with my younger children but it's difficult." Sarah nodded as she was reminded she was not the only one on the fleet that missed her family. "In any case you should rendez vous with the rest of the fleet as long as your group..." Dodonna didn't get to finish the sentence as a clone officer with shaved head dressed in the Republican Fleet uniform whispered something into his ear making him frown.

"It's something the matter?" Sarah asked.

"It seems the Mon Calamari ships that were supposed to rendez vouz with your group have turned back to Mon Cala, the Dominion is launching an attack on the planet as punishment for renewed active support in the war. They are asking for our assistance." Dodonna informed her.

"We'll set a course for the system immediately." She said and Dodonna nodded.

"We still have to replenish some of our fuel and provisions" Dodonna said clearly regretful. The reason why only a group of ships and not the whole fleet had gone to rendez vous with Mon Calamari cruisers was that when they had received the order to rendez vous with them they were in the middle of replenishing the provisions and fuel and only a few ships had been ready for take off. "You'll just have to hold them off until we do."

"Yes sir" She confirmed as the hologram disappeared. "All ships set a course for the Calamari sector, for the Planet Mon Cala." She ordered and she heard the comm officer transmit her orders. A few seconds later the Republican ships jumped into hyperspace.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lord Sius observed the battle between his Space forces as the Mon Calamari planet defense fleet from the bridge of his modernized Harrower-class ship, or Harrower II as the Republic called it, and smiled. It was clear that the Mon Calamari were on the losing end of the battle against an enemy that exceeded both his numbers and firepower, a large fleet of new Dominion ships and old ships from the CIS with a large amount of fighters vs a fleet of Mon Calamari Cruisers who didn't have many Fighters,. His mission would be a success not that he ever had any doubts. Since he'd lost his Toy-woman, Teressa, a month ago he felt himself more concentrated on his tasks and missions, and more furious on his attacks.

He had turned his rage at the loss towards his enemies and the results were expectacular, what was more since the battle of Mandalore, the second battle of Mandalore to be more precise he'd not failed any of the missions encommended to him which had made him rise through the Separatist ranks to the position of Second in command no less and Alexa's aprentice, although Alexa seemed reluctant to teach him at first because she feared him even if she wouldn't recognize she did even to herself, the Dark Lady of the Sith feared him. He smiled even wider as he thought about it, he would use the woman for knowledge and then dispose of her it was the way of the Sith. Her fear would be her downfall she was sure, because her fear was a power source for him.

He stopped himself he was getting ahead of himself and as any good Master and Aprentice he and Alexa shared a connection he couldn't risk her learning of his plans before it was time. He then thought about the new presence in the Force he'd begun feeling a few weeks prior, it seemed Teressa had left him a present before her passing and Alexa seemed to be looking after it, well, he supposed he could find a use for his daughter, she would make a fine apprentice once he disposed of Alexa.

"Sir Lady Alexa wishes to speak with you." A dominion officer told him and he just nodded as the image of his "Master" appeared before him. Bowing his head he knelt in front of the holographic figure.

"Rise my apprentice" she spoke in a regal tone. "How is the operation against the Mon Calamari going?"

"We are currently engaging their ships and it won't be long before we are able to proceed with phases 2 and 3. The Kamikaze frigates are standing by near the docks and the toxic frigates are as well.

"Good" Alexa said. "However you are about to get more work, we've intercepted some transmissions between the Republic and the Mon Calamari fleet command, there are more Mon Calamari cruisers and a Republic Navy going your way I suggest You finish your bussiness as soon as possible."

"I will my Master." Sius replied. "However if there are any remaining ships the operation won't be as successful as we had predicted."

"Do what I say Sius." Alexa said and Sius could feel her irritation at his protests. "The Republic is not to be underestimated, they've lasted for thousands of years in wars where there options of victory seemed slim. And this operation it's too important not be successful."

"As you wish my Master" Sius said as Alexa's hologram disappeared. Rising up from his place he looked at the comm officers. "Contact the Kamikaze squad, tell them commence their attack he ordered"

"Yes sir" the officers said before relaying his orders to the frigates. A few seconds later several CIS frigates Munificent-class dropped their camuflage and began advancing towards the enemy spaceport and their docks located at the other side of the planet. With all the Mon Calamari fleet centered repelling the Dominion's attack, the docks were virtually unprotected. Sius smiled as she felt the enemy's confusion the moment they detected the frigates.

"Get me the leaders of all the combat groups in the fleet" He ordered next and the comm officers nodded again, a few moments later a group of tactical droids and Sentient beings appeared before him in holographic form. "As you can seem I rushed our plans a little." he told them. "I've been just informed by the Countess that the Mon Calamari have called for reinforcements so we must be swifter than anticipated in our attack. Be on the lookout for any incoming enemies and as remember that once the third stage is complete we will retreat."

"Yes sir/Roger roger" the officers and droids replied before they all disappeared to continue the battle. The battle continued for a full minute in which Sius was surprised an Interdictor II-class cruiser was destroyed as the enemy grew desperate enough to intensify their attacks as they attempted to dispatch some ships to intercept the Dominion's Kamikazes but the Dominion fleet held their ground long enough for all the Kamikazes to crash into the docks and the spaceport. Sius smiled as the confusion and fear he'd felt from the enemy ranks before turned into dread and despair.

"Tell the Toxic Frigates to begin Phase 3." Sius said calmly. "Any trace of Republican or Mon Calamari reinforcements."

"No sir" a radar operator replied and Sius nodded.

"Have the TIE Fighters, bombers and interceptors come back to the fleet and tell the rest of the ships to ready their hyperdrives" Sius ordered.

"What about the droid starfighters?" An officer asked.

"Those are to remain in combat covering for our retreat" Sius said, irritated at having to repeat something that was implicit on his first order. As he observed the battle Sius was informed that the Toxic frigates had turned off their cloaking devices. The Fear and confusion of the enemy multiplied tenfold and Many Mon Calamari cruisers tried to move to intercept ignoring the heavy fire from Dominion Forces which resulted in their destruction. The enemy fleet fell into chaos to try to prevent Sius next move but it was futile, the group of toxic ships jumped into faster than light speeed towards the planet and less a few seconds later several explosions could be seen around the planet followed by the release of the Dominion's latest chemical weapon. Sius felt as the effects of the substance began to spread through the planet thanks to the fact tha he had had the ships crash into the most important oceanic currents of Mon Cala.

"Is the fleet ready to retreat?" He asked the comm officer who nodded.

"Everyone is waiting for your order." The officer said.

"Begin our retreat, Destination Raxus Secundus" He ordered and a few seconds after his orders were relayed the Dominion ships began turning around. Normally he wouldn't even dream of turning his back on the enemy but the remaining Mon Calamari fleet seemed more concentrated on what had happened to their planet than the Dominion's fleet. A Minute later the whole Dominion Fleet was out of the System.

Sius looked at the captain of the ship, a man on his early thirties with short black hair and an appearance which could only be described as common, who'd been standing behind him all throughout the operation without speaking or getting in Sius's way.

"I will return now to my chamber Captain." He said. "Inform me when we've arrived at the Raxus System"

"Yes sir" The captain replied as Sius left the bridge followed by two silver armored Sith troopers.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When republican fleet came out of hyperspace the image that greeted them wasn't was Sarah was expecting it was much, much worse. There was no trace of the Dominion Fleet that was supposedly attacking the planet, it seemed to have retreated. On it's place they found an amount of Mon Calamari fleet getting into the planet in which something had happened, something very bad. On the previously clean water of Mon Cala several black stains were spreading at an alarming rate, surely a chemical substance.

"Get me a report on the situation" Sarah ordered to no one in particular. A few seconds later a clone commander dressed in navy uniform came to her side, his name was Alpha and he had been assigned to her after she had been promoted to Vice-Admiral.

"Ma'am the Mon Calamari commander Raktar, from the fleet of cruisers that was supposed to Rendez Vous with us wishes to speak with you." He informed her.

She nodded and the image of a Mon Calamari appeared before her wearing the traditional space suit of his species.

"Vice-Admiral Jinn from the Victory-class star destroyer "Savior" I assume" He said and Sarah nodded. "I'm Commander Raktar from the Mon Calamari MC-80 cruiser "Benevolence"

"Nice to meet you commander" Sarah greeted the mon calamari. "What the hell has happened here?"

"According to my colleagues in the defense fleet the Dominion has unleashed a great evil upon our people. They've not only destroyed our docks and spaceport but they have fatally wounded our planet with their poison" Raktar spoke and Sarah could tell he was struggling with his emotions. "They've unleashed a chemical on the water mortal for my people near the most important underwater currents and it's spreading fast through the planet there have been victims already. We need help with the evacuation, we don't have enough ships."

"We'll assist you in any way we can" Sarah assured the Mon Calamari commander. "I'll contact Admiral Dodonna and the Outer Rim command too, we need as many ships as possible"

"Thank you" Raktar replied as his image disappeared.

"Get me Dodonna, the Outer Rim Command and the Supreme Chancellor as well I will give a report on the situation" Sarah ordered Alpha who nodded. Resisting the urge to let out a sigh, she observed the planer as her fleet approached.

"This is the last thing we need right now" She thought to herself as she feared for what would come next.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers of this story! I'm very sorry to have abandoned you for so long! Due to some circumstances, one of which is that I lost the chapters I had written for this story I put this on indefinite hiatus but now I'm back. Granted the ideas I had last years have changed a bit, but I've re-read the stories that I had written on this series and I have both some of the old and some of the new ideas back so I will return to update this story. Since I'm working on another fanfic "Independence Day Counterattack". I will update twice a month, this story will have a biweekly update. Sometimes it will be one chapter and sometimes it will a two chapter update it will depend. I hope that some of the old readers will come back and gain new followers.

Also an apology, I know my english is not perfect and my writing isn't either, mostly because I rushed some of the chapters or simply because I didn't realize, and I made a lot of mistakes. I will try to watch out for mistakes more often now but I hope you'll forgive some of them but if there is something that you cannot forgive because it's a huge mistake please let me know on the reviews

About the Devastation of Mon Cala arc, with the new rewritten story is less of a specific arc, it is less than an arc and more of an event which will have repercussion not only in this new arc that'll begin this chapter but in future arcs as well. Welcome to "the Attack on Kamino" arc.

LD: I don't own star wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two weeks after what became popularly known as the devastation of Mon Calamari Qui Gon stood at the Coruscant Military spaceport as his wife's Victory-Class Star Destroyer descended slowly towards the Galactic Capital. The Jedi Master had been told by Sarah that it wasn't necessary he picked her up that she would see him at home but after seeing his wife's mood, completely depressed about something she could not be held accountable for whatsoever yet she felt like it was her failure. The ship finally touched ground and several members of the crew came out dressed in navy or combat armorsand passed by him and some of them saluted them as they recognized him.

It was a while before he finally saw his wife exiting with several clone officers behind her with a tired appearance. When Sarah looked at him there waiting for her she incremented her pace to try and reach him and hugged him strongly as she silently a discreetly wept. The clones dressed on Republican navy uniforms passed by them without seemingly noticing their superior officer's state of mind as Qui Gon supported his wife pulling her head up and kissing her tears away before finally locking lips with her.

"I'm glad you are back" Qui Gon told her simply.

"These two weeks have been some of the longest weeks of my life" She said when she finally finished crying into his tunic and the began walking. "I never want to repeat something like that."

"You've managed to evacuate half of the civillian population of Mon Cala, both Mon Calamari and Quarren, and managed to get them to safe planets." Qui Gon said. "You've managed to make this tragedy a little less tragic."

"How could the Dominion do this?" Sarah said even though she knew their enemies were ruthless, tragedies like the Razing of Naboo were proof of that, she still couldn't believe what she saw. Mon Cala was a dead planet, the contamination had spread through the plague, it had been fast and it had been deadly, how they had managed to get out any survivors at all was beyond's Sarah's comprehension. And what was worse of all, the scientific personnel the Republic had sent during the aftermath of the attack claimed that it would be almost impossible to make Mon Cala inhabitable again, on the oral report they had given Chancellor Organa they had informed him of the possibility of looking for one or two new planets for the now planetless races "The Quarren were once their allies. Ones of the few that sent a delegation for the peace talks on Mandalore and still sent another one to still try and be part of the Dominion after Alexa's betrayal. They only abandoned it because the Countess forced them to do so by killing that second delegation as well and even then they was hostility between them and the Republic which always backed the Mon Calamari, they could have still used them."

"The Sith are ruthless in every move they make, perhaps they thought it would scare the Mon Calamari race and prevent them from helping us." Qui Gon said as they walked out of the Spaceport and headed for the Speeder taxi stop.

"Well they failed on that one." Sarah said. "They are more determined to help us now. Now more than ever. And even the Quarren are offering their help. However the navy is using a lot of resources to deal with the aftermath of this catastrophe, perhaps they did that to disrupt the operations of the Republican Navy."

Qui Gon nodded. "It can be both of those reasons or some other we cannot imagine." He said as they got on a speeder

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chancellor Bail Organa observed the holonews from his office at the Senate buildings, the ruthlessness of the Dominion was now up for all the sentients beings to be. Yet their enemy was as strong as ever perhaps even more so. Because even if the Mon Calamari and Quarren cried for justice, for the Dominion to pay for what they had done to their once beautiful planet, both former enemies united with one voice many races amongst the Races that made up the Republican Senate were scared. Very, very afraid of what their enemies had in store for the rest of them, afraid to lose their homes if they continued to fight what they saw as the might of the Dominion.

"Chancellor" The voice of his vice-chancellor, Finis Valorum, interrupted his thoughts.

"Finis" He greeted his friend with a tired smile. "Ir's not time for the Senate meeting yet is it?" Bail asked but the older man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you." Valorum spoke.

"More?" Bail asked disbelievingly. Things were hard enough as they were and he really didn't need more on his plate.

"Kamino is threatening to discontinue the creation of clones." Valorum explained.

"What! Why!?" Bail asked with a hint of panick on his voice.

Valorum sighed. "It seems the Devastation of Mon Cala has them fearing for the future of their planet." He explained "Especially since their importance to our military effort makes them a priority objective to the Dominion."

"They've been a priority objective for the CIS and the Dominion since the beginning of the war." Bail said. "The latest attacks were on the worlds that serve as defensive positions and we were able to thwart those threats."

"But the situation on the outer and middle rims makes them nervous and they have a intelligence report pointing out towards a large scale attack on Kamino itself in the near future." Valorum reported.

"So if we want them to continue producing the clones they want us to increase their security in advance." The Chancellor correctly guessed. "Don't they?

"They are asking for us to send to send some Jedi Generals, it seems the one that was on Kamino before was deployed elsewhere where she was considered more necessary after the latest attack and her replacement hasn't arrived yet." Valorum said with a nod. "They are asking for the 501st legion to be redeployed to Kamino since they saved them at the beginning of the war and are leaving the choice for the remaining soldiers to us."

"What's the status of Skywalker and his forces?" Bail asked.

"They've been waiting on Coruscant for a mission since two weeks ago." Valorum reported. "However we do not have all those forces to spare and send to Kamino, especially since most of the outer rim and part of the middle rim is being occupied by the Dominion."

"And do we have confirmation from the Intelligence Service of the Republic of this apparent imminent attack?" Bail asked. "About the dimensions at least? Because their request Finis is pretty specific."

"Republican Intelligence have confirmed that the Dominion has increased their presence near the Planets around Kamino once more. However they haven't detected any Dominion fleets heading towards the cloners' Planet. They can't really confirm the kaminoan information for now, but they are looking into it more"

"So we have a report about an imminent attack and another report that cannot confirm it yet." Bail concluded. "Hmmm... Perhaps it's better that we send Skywalker if only not to offend the Kaminoans."

"What about the other Jedi General?" Valorum asked Bail and he shook his head.

"I'll have to consult with High Command and the Jedi High Council to see if we can spare another general and more forces to send them." Bail said. "Do you think that would appease them?" He asked wanting to know Valorum's opinion and suggestions.

"I'm not sure but I do have an idea that could help us." Valorum said. "We could ask the Mandalorians for help on this mission."

"I see" Bail said not completely convinced. Even if Mandalore had finally decided to aid the Republic. The woman had allowed her Planet to join the Republic on the War efforts and she herself had gotten involved on military matters but Bail knew that deep down she was still a pacifist and even if her approach to peace had changed, she hated to see her men suffer.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Padme were having dinner along with their nieces on their appartment, it was one of the few times the four had dined like that, since some times they dined with their family or friends but due to many reasons this time they were alone. The Nubian Senator had to admit that she loved her having her husband spending time home, but she knew it couldn't last. The war was keeping most of the Jedi out of the temple about only fifty fully trained Jedi remained at the Galactic Capital from the thousands of members of the Order as they tried desperately to keep the Republic going. Padme knew her husband more sooner than later leave for the Frontline to be the hero that shone as a light of hope for the whole Republic. Yet with the news the Doctor at the Nubian Embassy had given her earlier that day she knew that she would be more anxious than ever when her husband was away.

Ryoo observed her aunt worried as she noticed Padme was looking at her half empty plate without really. "Aunt Padme are you alright?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm just taking my time" She said in an unconvincing manner. Her niece observed her momentarily until she seemed to accept her aunt's explanation, Anakin however observed his wife worriedly saying nothing as to not cause either Ryoo or Pooja more concerns. The rest of the dinner was spent with Padme trying to make small talk with the rest of the family to move on from that moment and her nieces were all too happy to inform her of their advancements in school as well as possible visit to the Senate by Ryoo's and that her teacher wanted her to ask Padme if she could serve as a guide. Padme smiled and said she would be glad to if her teacher contacted her with the specific date and details.

After an hour Anakin took both girls to their bedroom and let them watch a holo-film for a while, sometimes they preferred that to his or Padme's stories and while he and his wife were a little hurt at first by this, they had come to accept their decision. Plus Anakin was a little relieved since he wanted to see what was bothering his wife. Once he joined her on the couch at their living room she smiled at him as she always did and rested her head on his shoulder. Her scent was wonderful and intoxicating to him as always and while he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the moment he knew they had to talk.

"Padme you seemed a little distracted when we were having dinner." Anakin said and she lifted her head but didn't look at him

"Well I was just thoughtful." She replied without meeting his eyes.

"What about?" He asked her "forcing" her to look at him.

"It's just, I was just thinking..." Padme began but paused for a moment to collect her own thoughts. "I was just thinking how wonderful it's to have you home and how I am afraid you will be sent to the frontlines soon." Anakin looked at his wife knowing that she had more to tell him, he let her have her time and waited expectantly for her to do so. "How it would be hard for me if something happened to you, especially now."

"Why especially now?" He asked "Did something happen?"

"No... well yes something did happen." Padme said, she knew she had to tell him but she was growing increasingly nervous.

"What..." Anakin began to insist but Padme interrupted him with her answer.

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out faster than she normally spoke, but not fast enough for him not to understand her.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply but the words didn't come out. He had a completely surprised expression and at first Padme seemed worried about his reaction since he couldn't seem to close his mouth.

"Ani?" She asked with worry on her voice. "A..." Her second call was interrupted as her husband hugged her strongly, not strong enough to hurt her or not let her breathe but strong.

"This is great news Padme" He told her as they separated, he had a big smile on his face and his eyes were positively glowing. "When did you find out?"

"Today" Padme said as she happily smiled. Now that she had seen her husband's reaction she was more calm. "I'm about two months into the pregnancy according to the doctor of the embassy."

"Oh god I can't wait to share the news" Anakin said

"But now you understand my worries." Padme said worry returning a little. "If something were to happen to you..."

"Don't worry" Anakin said with a determined voice. "Nothing will happen to me." He said as he hugged her again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon entered the Jedi Council Chamber with a tired expression on his face, the remaining council members and Anakin who had been called that morning to be assigned a new mission. The previous day had not been a nice one, even though it had been Sarah's first time with the children in a long time it was clear to the Jedi Master that the events at Mon Cala didn't let his wife enjoy that time as she should. Not to mention that she had had a lot of nightmares that night. She had not woken up herself once but her presence in the Force was disturbed and uneasy all throughout the night preventing Qui Gon from sleeping himself. His former Padawans, Obi Wan, who was present in holographic form, and Anakin observed their master as he reached his seat and sat on it.

"Master Qui Gon are you alright?" Master Kohta asked him.

"I'm just tired Master Kohta thank you for your concern." Qui Gon replied with a small smile.

"Well" Mace Windu said focusing back on the task at hand. "As we were saying Master Qui Gon. "It seems the Supreme Chancellor has received a petition for Skywalker to head towards Kamino."

"Why?" Qui Gon asked.

"Knowledge of an attack they apparently have. Fear they won't be able to repell them on their own they do." Yoda explained.

"The attacks on Kamino have been normal since the beginning of the war and we have been able to thwart the CIS and the Dominion's plan each time." Qui Gon argued.

"However that was before my departure from the Kaminoan Planet" Shaak Ti spoke. "They were against it from the very beginning and I myself was reluctant to do so, however my services were needed elsewhere and the most recent attacks had been on nearby planets that served as defensive positions to Kamino."

"They demand a Jedi Master to be deployed there until the threat has passed. They were demanding two generals but the Chancellor and Vice-chancellor have come up with a plan to meet their demands with only Skywalker who the kaminoan themselves were requesting for the mission, or at least they recommended we gave him the mission anyway."

"How did the Chancellor and Vice-chancellor manage to convince them to settle for just a Jedi General? They were asking for two generals and even though Ahsoka is skilled she is not a knight and a general yet." Anakin asked.

"Help from Mandalore they have requested." Yoda replied. "With them you will rendez vous in Kamino." Anakin nodded and headed out of the council as he was dismissed by the council. Once they felt the Jedi knight had gotten far enough, Yoda spoke again. "Something there is that told Skywalker I haven't" The Grand Master said.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"Duchess Satine to Jango Fett has assigned the mission." Yoda said. "A history similar to yours Anakin has with the former bounty hunter."

"Anakin has matured Master" Qui Gon replied showing his faith on his former Padawan. Before the Palpatine event he would at least have worried a little but after the Sith Lord had disappeared from his life Palpatine Anakin had been reinforced and the dark side had lost most of it's hold. "He will learn to work with Fett like Obi Wan and I have."

"Although it will no be pleasant at least at first" Obi Wan thought with a nervous chuckle, he thought Anakin and Jango Fett would form quite a team, if they didn't kill each other before the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is another chapter of my story, I do hope all of you are having a nice christmas Merry belated Christmas by the way! I do hope all of you had a nice time with your families, and to those of you that don't celebrate christmas and celebrate other holidays Happy holidays! To those of you who don't celebrate at all I hope you are fine and well and happy. Also since I won't update another chapter until next year I hope you have a good end of the year!

To Scottusa1: Thanks for your review as always, it's good to be back, the story was never dead I just needed some time to concentrate on other things and pick new ideas for this story as well as initiate new Fanfiction stories.

AN: Even though Leia does not appear in this chapter, she is just in her mom's belly at this point in this story I would like take a moment to remember Carrie Fisher, who passed away just yesterday. What happened to her is a tragedy but she will always be remembered by every Star Wars fan, of that I'm sure. Thanks for giving life to such an amazing character. RIP.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Admiral Yularen observed the planet of Kamino after the fleet he commanded reached the Kaminoan planet. Their fleet was formed by a large number of ships, several Venator-class Star Destroyer Acclamator II cruisers and two new Mon Calamari MC-80 cruisers, before the war the Mon Calamari had planned to begin fabricating that class of cruisers at a later date but when the Quarren had initiated talks with the CIS the Mon Calamari had sped up production, later plus two Victory-class star destroyers, which were still not numerous but making a difference, sometimes the Republican Admiral wondered what would have happened to the Republic back in the second battle of Mandalore if it weren't for the timely arrival of the then experimental cruisers, of course with the arrival of the modern Dominion ships, all of them modernized versions of ancient ships used by the sith, and their own clone army the Victory-class and the addition of the Mon Calamari cruisers alone alone was not enough but it was a beginning and he knew for a fact that the Republic Shipyards were working nonstop on New cruisers and star destroyers.

The Kaminoan defense fleet, was less numerous than he remembered, barely three Venators and three Acclamator II cruisers, only six ships supported by several support ships, including some Hammerhead-class corvettes some of the oldest ship classes in existance which had undergone several updates and that had recently being brought back to the Republic Navy, while Yularen seemed to recall that on the early stages of the war the ships stationed on Kamino weren't less than 18 and the support fleet of at least thirty, certainly one of the most numerous Fleets on the Republic Navy

"Admiral" Anakin pulled him out of his thoughts as he entered the bridge of the "Resolute" followed by his Padawan learner a young Togruta female, Ahsoka Tano. "I see we have arrived at our destination."

"Yes sir" Yularen replied. "However General, I don't see the Mandalorian forces anywhere."

"Be patient General I'm sure they will arrive." Anakin replied not really bothered by the apparent delay. "I'm more concerned about the status of the security. There are less ships here than I remember."

"It's no wonder the Kaminoans feel unprotected in case of an attack, the war has been getting worse lately and the Republic decrease their security." Ahsoka observed, Anakin nodded.

"I'm worried however about something else General" Yularen added. "The Dominion is theoretically planning an attack on the Republic, the reason I pointed out the absence of the Mandalorian here was because I believe that the moment the Dominion forces notice our arrival they will push forward their plans.

"We will begin our deployment of Forces on the Planet" Anakin said. "Ahsoka and I will head towards Tipoca City. "Report to us when the Mandalorians arrive and remain vigilant in case of an attack."

"Yes general" Yularen replied as Anakin stepped out and began contacting Captain Rex to prepare the men. Yularen looked at the communications operator.

"Inform the other ships that we will form up with the defense fleet and that the ground forces are getting ready to be deployed" He ordered and the clone operator nodded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Jango" Satine, dressed on her battle armor, a weird sight no matter how much time had happened since she began wearing it, observed the former bounty hunter as he entered the briefing room of one of the Venator-class Star Destroyers leased by the Republic to the mandalorians to give them more fire power. "We have been waiting." She said.

Jango observed the hologram of the Duchess of Mandalore and greeted her bowing his head in respect, he then looked at the Captain of the ship, a Mandalorian called Tocden. "I'm sorry milady I was not informed of your call earlier." he looked at the Mandalorian Captain who looked the other way to avoid looking at him. While most mandalorian forces and even the people had come to see Jango for who he was now and not who he had been before, not that he was ashamed of his previous life as a bounty hunter, the only thing he regretted was working for the Sith, there were some groups that were reluctant to trust him or work with him, and not necessarily former Death Watch members. Captain Tocden was one of those people.

"I see" Satine replied without looking at the Mandalorian naval officer. "The captain has reported that you are on route to Kamino."

"Yes Ma'am as the Captain has informed you we are on our way, we will probably arrive in a few hours." Jango said.

"Are our forces ready?" Satine asked.

"As ready as they'll ever be." Jango replied knowing to whom she was referring to when she asked about their forces. Somehow Korkie had, despite his aunts' protests, managed to enlist himself along with his friends on the Mandalorian Defense Forces and gone through training with pretty good grades. While Bo Katan had eventually accepted his decision Satine still had a few objections, especially that he was still too young, Jango guessed she would until she saw her nephew emerging victorious from a battle.

"Good" She said. "Do report to me when you arrive on Kamino." Jango nodded and noticed something had caught Satine's attention. Some muffled voices sounded from wherever Satine was and black haire two year old girl happily running away from Bo Katan and laughing happily as she circled Satine and finally stopping to look at the Duchess.

"Auntie, mommy is not letting me see." The litte girl began to tell on Bo but then she noticed Jango's holographic form and her eyes shone with strength.

"Daddy!" the little girl called and Jango knew that she would have thrown her arms around his hologram had her aunt not stopped her much to the relief of Bo Katan. Jango chuckled as his second in command nodded in acknowledgement to him and brought the little girl back outside the hologram and began scolding her.

"Bo, don't scold her too much..." Satine said. "Don't scold her too much she just wanted to see Jango." He couldn't tell what Bo Katan response was but Satine just sighed.

"Sabine escaped her babysitters again." Jango guessed and Sabine gave him a tired smile and a nod. Tocden decided that the countess had had enough of a briefing from him and stepped out of the communications room, although Jango guessed he would try to pick a fight with him later over this, not really unwelcome break.

Sabine had been found by Bo Katan and him just after the second battle of Mandalore. The Dominion had noticed Mandalore's change of attitude towards them and had sent a small fleet to a farming planet inhabited by Mandalorians. Even though Satine had stationed a small garrison of Mandalorian warriors, the droids and enemy clones were too much and the planet was razed and the population exterminated.

Bo Katan and Jango had found Sabine under the corpses of their parents, unconscious and on hanging to life barely by a thread, she had been the only survivor out of the thousands of mandalorians living on the different settlements across the planet. She had been brought to Keldabe where Bo had taken an extreme interest on her recuperation and well being with Jango also checking on the little one from time to time. Their reasons had been very different, in Bo's case it had been that the girl awoke in her a very strong protective feeling a maternal instinct. In Jango's case the girl awoke the sympathy that only one being that had lost everything once could have for one being that had just lost everything. And somehow during the time she recuperated from her injuries, her very young mind decided that even if she didn't have her mommy and daddy anymore to protect her that didn't mean she couldn't have another mommy and daddy and she had named Jango and Bo Katan as such with neither having the heart to contradict her.

Jango had to say that the little child had changed his world, she had awoken in his son a side to his personality Jango didn't know Boba had, the extremely caring and loving older brother always happy to comply to his little sister's wishes although he could be stern with her too. Jango suspected the Duchess and Bo's nephew Korkie had something to do with that as Boba's personality had deviated from the one Jango had shaped during training towards someone more human and social and surprisingly Jango found out he didn't mind as he himself had changed a lot as well since he began serving Mandalore and the little girl had only changed him further as he was beginning to question his relationship with Bo Katan. Said relationship had gone through some transformation since he'd met the female warrior from a reluctant alliance to a perfectly working colaboration to a friendship and now he was beginning to truly wonder if there could be something more. He had done so before but now he was more seriously thinking about it

"Let me talk to her." Jango said snapping out of his thoughts as Sabine reentered the holographic image. Satine observed her subordinate and nodded stepping aside as the little girl looked at him with a big smile.

"Where are you daddy?" The little girl asked and Jango chuckle.

"I have a job to do little one." Jango said.

"Is Boba with you?" She asked again looking around trying to see her brother. "And Korkie?" She added looking for her "cousin".

"They are" Jango confirmed. "They are going to help me with this job."

At this Sabine frowned, she didn't know much about her daddy's job but she knew that it was difficult and dangerous as she had escaped her babysitters before and had seen the warriors train until her brother had caught her and scolded her telling her it was dangerous for her to wander off into the training grounds.

"Are you going to be hurt?" Sabine asked clearly worried.

"No, I'm just going to win a battle and I'll be home before you know it." Jango said confidently. The one thing that hadn't changed about him was his confidence on his abilities.

"Promise?" Sabine asked with tears threatening to fall.

"I promise." Jango replied. "But you have to promise to be good to your mother and aunt or I'll be mad at you."

"I promise" Sabine replied energically. Jango chuckled again and put on his helmet.

"Now I have to go back to work." He told the child who was clearly disappointed. "Remember Sabine be good." Jango insisted and the little girl nodded before her hologram disappeared.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous stood before the hologram of Countess Alexa kneeling as he reported the situation to the leader of the Dominion. He knew he had to be very careful with this operation for the Countess was becoming less and less "tolerant" when it came to failure since she learnt of the possibility of Palpatine's return, he knew Assaj Ventress had been mistreated by Alexa ever since her return to Raxus Secundus and the General was beginning to wonder if the Sith Lady hadn't recalled the assassin to the capital just to punish her physically as much as possible, although she hadn't given the assassin to Sius as a new toy like Palpatine had with his own assassin. That story alone was enough to make the general more cautious when conducting missions and around the Sith Lady in general.

"Our forces already in Kamino are submerged deep under water, they have managed to avoid detection from the Republic." Grievous said between coughs, the damn breathing system of his armor was giving him a bad day. "My fleet is ready to depart and initiate the space attack on Kamino."

Alexa nodded. "I've heard the Republic has sent reinforcements and so has Mandalore. Have you assessed all their forces?"

"Yes Milady, as one could expect the Republic has sent what theywere able, is a large fleet but not as large as ours." Grievous reported. "The Mandalorians are still on their way to Kamino but they will arrive soon. None of these forces are a threat and our fleet is at least double their size."

"Don't let yourself get overconfident General Grievous. Our attack on Mon Cala has not made as much damage as I expected, it has shaken the resolution of many races but the Republic seems still willing to fight" Alexa said. "If we take the Kaminoan planet we will cut the supply of troops for the Republic and this war will be won. The Republic will ask for peace and my Empire will be complete."

"Indeed Milady." Grievous said keeping his own thoughts on the matter to himself. While it was true that the Dominion had hit the morale of the Republic the devastation of Mon Cala had made that many races in the Dominion began rethinking their choice of sides. He was sure Alexa knew this too and that was why she had organized the conquest of Kamino in a rush after she'd noticed the full repercussions of the devastation of Mon Cala. He then remembered something in the intelligence report he had been given earlier. "Milady it seems that the leaders of the Republic and Mandalorian forces are Anakin Skywalker and Jango Fett."

"That traitor and the "hero with no fear"" Alexa mused. "Bring me their heads, their deaths will make this victory all the more devastating to our enemies." Alexa ordered and Grievous laughed coughed and nodded. He would enjoy this mission. The voice of the countess pulled him out of his momentary distraction. "Remember General if you fail me, there won't be a second chance. We are almost tasting the sweet flavour of victory and I won't have you spoil that for me."

"I won't fail you" Grievous said. "I'll add Skywalker's saber to my collection and I'll keep Jango pistols as well."

"Do whatever you want as long as you are victorious and you remember to decapitate them and bring me their heads." Alexa said as her hologram disappeared. Grievous rose up and looked around at the bridge crew of his Harrower II-class Dreadnought. "You heard the lady" he told the Sith troopers and normal human crew. Victory or Death! Tell our Forces on Kamino to begin the operation!" He barked his orders as he reclined on the chair. "We will jump in half an hour!" He added as his subordinates working on relaying the orders and preparing for the operation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin along with Rex, Ahsoka and a group of clones of the 501st towards one of the Landing platforms of Tipoca City, as some gunships descended and landed on several parts. The gunships had different Mandalorian markings and some of them were LAAT/i-class gunships on lease from the Republic while others were Mandalorian models from Mandal motors. According to Admiral Yularen's report they had brought three Republican made Venator-class Star Destroyers and several Medium and Light Mandalorian ships including fighters, it was a rather large contribution from a planet that up until a few months ago had maintained a strong pacifist stance.

As the LAAT/i landed and the Mandalorians stepped out of it Anakin immediately recognized their leader, Jango Fett. That man usually awoke in him lots of emotions most of them negative but he controlled himself. Ahsoka noticed her Master's distress through their Force bond and observed the newcomers wearily as the group of about twenty Mandalorian Protectors stopped in front of them.

"General Skywalker" Jango greeted him, quite professionally with a tone of voice he hadn't heard his former foe use since he had known him. It wasn't smug, it wasn't exactly cold and it wasn't threatening just professional. Anakin remembered what Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Siri had told him about the former Bounty Hunter and while he still didn't know if he could trust him fully Anakin was able to fight the urge to attack him on sight, so that was a good sign. He decided to play it professional too, both of them had better things to do right at that moment than dwell in the past.

"Jango" Anakin greeted with a nod. The rest of the members of both groups observed the exchange of words knowing there was something neither was saying, while Ahsoka noticed her master had calmed down. "It is good that Mandalore could send some of their forces to help us."

"Of course" Jango replied. "The Republic has helped us twice already and a Mandalorian always pays his debts. Where can I position my men?"

"This here is Captain Rex and my Padawan Ahsoka Tano" Anakin said. "They've been going through our security on their last round they can explain better than I can where we need more security."

"Padawan Tano" Jango greeted Ahsoka shaking her hand and then looked at Rex. "It's good to see you again Captain." Jango greeted him and Rex nodded.

"Likewise" Rex replied professionally and Anakin remembered that Jango had personally intervening of the ARC troopers. Both groups began heading for the city and Anakin couldn't help but notice some of the Mandalorian accompanying Jango were young probably teenagers. He shook his head and followed the group without saying something in that respect not wanting to offend his new allies by commenting on that, especially since he knew even younger jedi, or at least ofthe same agelike Ahsoka for example who'd been more or less thrown into battle because of the war.

"When we arrive at the control room I will tell you the sectors where your assistance is required." Rex told Jango as they entered one of the buildings but before the door a loud sound, an explosion could be heard and felt. It shook the structure they were in making some of them struggle to keep standing and both groups looked confused because of it until Anakin received a transmission from the control room.

"Sir the lower levels have come under attack!" Came the voice of a clone operator. "They are requesting reinforcements!" He informed him

"What? How is that possible!?" Anakin said angry at this surprise attack.

"It seems they are using some underwater vessels!" The clone operator replied. Anakin growled, it seemed that the Intelligence the Kaminoans had gathered was incomplete. Jango and the rest looked at him.

"We don't have as much time to position your men as we wished, have some of them head towards the lower levels, it looks like this battle started earlier than expected." He said as he rushed off with Ahsoka and Rex following. Jango smiled, it seemed he and his men had arrived just in time to join the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is a little later than I promised but here it is the following chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading liking and following my story, I could do with more reviews to see what I can Improve or simply your opinion.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Admiral Yularen observed the vastness of the Space before him, he had just learnt of the events happening right at that very moment on the Planet's surface, however despite the discussion he'd just had with the leader of the Mandalorian fleet, Tocden, he knew his mission was to keep dangers from getting in not deal with enemies inside the planet. He'd authorized the envoy of some fighters to deal with some of the enemy fighters that had somehow come out of the enemies maritime vessels, thankfully it seems those weren't knew fighters but vultures and trifighters nothing that the Fighters they had just sent would have any troubles with.

The Mandalorian Captain had wanted to send some cruisers down to deal with the invaders but Yularen knew better. If split their space forces, it wouldn't be difficult for the enemy to cut through their defenses. According to the Kaminoan intelligence a large fleet was planning on attacking the planet and he definitely didn't want to fight a losing battle with more of a disadvantage that he already had.

"Admiral, Captain Tocden is ordering one of his Venator cruisers to go down." A clone operator reported. Yularen growled as he observed that like he was informed a star destroyer was breaking away from the formation.

"Get me Tocden!" He ordered and the comms operator nodded. A small version of Tocden was projected in front of his hand held comm. "What are you doing Captain?"

"I'm adjusting to the situation." Tocden said sounding to smug for Yularen's taste.

"There's a large fleet coming here." Yularen said as he reigned his temper. "I'm also worried about the situation down there but if the enemy breaks through our fleet the situation on the planet will only grow worse."

"Admiral Yularen let me remind you that my forces are not under your direct command. We are not Republican forces." Tocden replied before cutting the transmission. Yularen growled,while technically the mandalorian was right about the Mandalorian forces not being Republican forces he still outranked him and thus was in charge of the command of the fleet defending Kamino and any move that risked his fleet in any way concerned him wether Tocden liked it or not. But before he could try to contact the presumptous mandalorian captain several ships came out of hyperspace in front of his own, the harrower Iis, the interdictors and other Dominion ships began firing on the Republic Naval forces with the republicans responding in kind.

"Have the Fighters take off! Don't let them through!" Yularen reacted quickly with the clone operators relaying his orders as fast as they could. Yularen observed the Venator that had broken away from the rest of the fleet as it tried to get into formation as well, it seemed Tocden had seen reason. He was glad for that even though he made a mental note to report him to his superiors.

Meanwhile several TIE fighters along with Droid fighters engaged in dogfights against the Republic's own fighters, Yularen had to say that even though the enemy's TIE fighters were modern they didn't have much of a chance against Fighters like the Republic's ARC-170s or the Y-wings in single combat. Which was why like droid Fighters they relied on numbers to overwhelm and destroy numerically inferior forces.

"What's the status of our fighters on the planet have they gained air superiority?" he asked for an update.

"They are still fighting sir!" Came the voice of one of his men. Yularen growled, he could really use some more fighters right now. "Do we recall them?"

"We can't leave our ground forces without the air support" Yularen said as he shook his head. "Tell them to head up only when they are sure there are no more enemy Fighters on the Planet" he added and looked at the enemy fleet. The Kaminoans were right to be concerned about such a force and he knew that they would need all the help they could to emmerge victorious from such a battle.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin blocked several blaster shots from Sith troopers and B2 superdroids as he lead his troops on their efforts to push back the Dominion's forces. Together with him Rex and Ahsoka with several clones wearing on their Phase 2 and Jango and his Mandalorian warriors, armors they were pushing back the sear silver or silver armored enemies that had begun pouring from some breaches created by the Dominion's underwater vessels which Anakin believed were droids as well.

It was clear that these forces were just a way to attack some of the key Kaminoan facilities' key location, like the breading area the nursery or the laboratories were they kept the and the young jedi knight was beginning to grow impatient. He had received a report from the Kaminoan control room claiming that the dominion attack fleet had arrived at Kamino and were giving the Republican defenders a lot of trouble, Yularen claimed that it was very possible that many of the enemy gunships would be able to surpass them and deploy more enemy forces to the Planet and it would be preferable to end this first wave of attackers before that happened

While he thought of this he failed to realize that Ahsoka had separated herself from her master and had charged at a group of nearby sith troopers and while she had made quick work of both of one of them had pointed his blaster at her and was about to shoot. Before he could however one Jango's young Mandalorian companions shot the trooper dead. Ahsoka realized and nodded gratefully at her young savior with the mandalorian returning the nod.

"I have to say Fett" Anakin said as he dealt with two superdroids near the place Jango was decapitating a Sith troopers. "You and your men are proving to be a huge asset."

"Of course" Jango said as he chuckled. "I'm always a huge advantage to my allies." He added. "I believe the only missions I failed before my return to Mandalore were the ones where you and your allies were involved. Booba thermal detonator!" the mandalorian warned his son and Anakin looked in the direction of a young group of Mandalorians that were fighting alongside Ahsoka. It seems one of the enemies had launched a detonator against them, before the young Mandalorian could react Ahsoka called on the force and froze the explosive midair and launched it against a large group of Sith troopers who screamed as it exploded. "And I can't say I don't see why." Jango said as both he and Anakin separated again to destroy different groups of enemies.

"Sir" Rex called. Anakin looked at the clone captain who had remained a little to the back with his men and had switched from advancing to providing cover fire, it wasn't what the clone captain liked to do but he had realized he and his men had little to do with the Jedi and the Mandalorian fighting like that the clones guessed provide cover was the most useful thing they could do. "Another enemy group has been localized, they are heading towards the place where the young generations are taking refuge. Permission to intercept them."

Anakin frowned, it seemed that he had been momentarily so immersed on the combat and admiring the combat capabilities of the mandalorians that he had missed a report from the control room. He looked at the captain and nodded.

"Affirmative Rex go there and kick their butt, we are good here." He said as he noticed the enemies had stopped advancing and were retreating back towards the enemy vessel.

"Yes sir" Rex replied as he lead his men towards the zone the clones were needed. Jango looked at the retreating clones.

"I hope we don't miss their cover fire, it seems the enemy is retreating here but there could always be surprises." Jango said.

"I don't think so we are almost done here." Anakin said as he charged again against the enemy. The battle raged on for a few more minutes. Anakin had to admit the Dominion troops were tough to beat but with the help of the Mandalorians the enemy was finally exterminated. Anakin smiled tiredly as the last sith trooper fell to his lightaber.

"Control room status report" Anakin said.

"Most of the incursions by sea have been dealt with" A clone's voice said. "Captain Rex and his men have intercepted the ones heading towards the young ones in time."

"Good then..." Anakin however was interrupted when Jango pushed him to the ground as he shot into the dark interior of the now empty vessel. Anakin glared at Jango momentarily just in moment to see the Mandalorian move skillfully to avoid a flying lightsaber which returned to it's user that recalled it with the Force. Anakin looked surprised at the interior of the ship, several crimson lightsabers could be seen and the one that had been thrown was called back to it's master with the Force. Anakin growled, the unknown assailants had cloaked their Force signatures and had waited until they had slaughtered the rest of the Dominion forces to strike. Probing them with the force Anakin felt the artificial Force signatures belonging to Dark Force Soldiers, it had been a while since he had faced against one, since Tatooine if he recalled correctly,

Before he could think any further three cloaked figures with revanesque masks exited the enemy vessel, some of the lightsabers had laser crossguards and seemed more threatening than before. Rising up from the ground he also helped Jango stand, he noticed the mandalorians and Ahsoka looking at the enemy and backing off, Ahsoka could feel their dark presence as well as Anakin could and the Mandalorians felt this enemies were not people to be messed with.

"Great, and here I thought we had dealt with most of these guys." Anakin said more to himself as he and Jango also stepped back. As far as Anakin knew, only a man called Sius who according to the intelligence they had received was once one of this kinds of Force users remained. Sius had grown infamously known throughout the Republic after the Second Battle of Mandalore for his actions against their forces and planets, from what he heard from jedi who'd gone against him and survived to tell the tale he was more like a Sith with his force having become more naturalized. So naturally Anakin wasn't so happy about having to fight against more people like Sius.

"Friends of yours?" Jango asked.

"More like Dominion slaves, some kind of artificial Force users." Anakin explained.

"What do we do now?" One of the Mandalorians asked, his voice young and nervous.

"Relax Korkie we will deal with them just like we've dealt with their forces here" Jango calmed the other warrior down. "Shoot!" he ordered his warrior, Jango knew of the ability of the Jedi and Sith to deflect the blaster bolts with their lightsabers and he had little confidence in being able to defeat the Dark Force Warriors with just that but something had to be done to end a presence that had made the mandalorians take a step back.

"Let's go Snips" Anakin told Ahsoka as both charged against the Dark Force soldiers, Anakin taking care of two, a bulky tall being who probably wasn't human and another who had a similar complexion to him. Ahsoka meanwhile dealt with the most agile of the trio, the one who'd thrown his or her lightsaber at them. The battle felt different than the one they had fought on Tatooine, while the other Dark Force soldiers had clearly been a threat, these Dark Force soldiers had more polished skills and were more dangerous. Anakin and Ahsoka however were determined not to let the enemies defeat them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous looked irritated at the sight of the Republican fleet and their Mandalorian allies. He'd been so certain his defeat of this blockade would be swift and devastating but the Republic was holding it's ground while suffering less casualties that Grievous thought they ought to have suffered by that time taking into consideration the superiority of the Dominion's forces. But the Victory-class Star destroyers, were doing a great job in matching his Harrower II-class Star Dreadnaughts and even the Interdictor-class cruisers were locked in combat with the Venators and Acclamator IIs with their support fleet proving to be a challenge for the rest of the Fleet.

"General, the Dark Force Soldiers are reporting making contact with Skywalker and Jango Fett." One of the operators reported. Grievous growled, he was the one that was supposed to fight them not those slightly successful experiments.

"How is our ground assault going?" He asked as he had one of his usual coughing fits he got when he was angry

"Our forces are engaging the Republic on several fronts but so far they've not succeeded in arriving at the locations of any of their objectives. Some of the groups are being routed by the Republican forces." The operator replied as a munificient space frigate exploded to the right of Dreadnaught. Things were dangerously going down a road to defeat and as far as he knew, Alexa wouldn't tolerate them.

"Have all our ships release their gunships and other transports and have our remaining fighters concentrate on protecting them." Grievous said still coughing. "I'm heading towards the Planet."

"But launching an attack from this position it's difficult, the Republic will pulverize them!" Protested an officer who Grievous shot with a blaster, the Confederate General was not a Force user but he certainly had his resources to inspire fear. "Any more objections?" The General asked this time without coughing, the whole bridge remained silent and the Confederate General stepped out followed by his Magnaguards and Sith Troopers of his personal guard who had black armors on them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yularen observed as the enemy fleet unloaded it's gunships, troop carrier ships which flew directly towards his fleet, so far the battle wasn't marching bad for the Republic and there was a very real possibility of victory. But this move ennerved him for some reason, it was a very bold move for the Confederacy to make. To launch the assault on the ground while his Republic fleet was very much still fighting wasn't t only bold it was an insult to his personal pride.

"Have the support cruisers destroy the gunships and landing ships! And alert the fighters too! We won't let them set foot on Tipoca city!" Yularen ordered.

A few seconds after the clone operators relayed his orders to the fleet, the Fighters remained and concentrated their efforts on their transports and gunships. The Dominion's LAAT gunships or the ships that resembled them were able to defend themselves, other transport ships weren't so lucky. They relied on the protection of the enemy fighters which were still numerous but from time to time they were hit by the Republic's attack and destroyed. On the other hands the sheer number of enemy ships made it almost impossible for Yularen to contemplate destroying them all, not to mention the Republican support vessels couldn't fully dedicate to destroying the enemy ships as they had the enemy cruisers to worry about as well.

"Contact Tipoca city and tell them they have enemies incoming" Yularen ordered as the first transport ships passed through the Republican ranks. "Have the Fighters that we still have on the planet try to intercept them quickly!" He calculated that between 75% and 70% would make it to the planet and he hoped to make things easy for the ground defenders.

"Tipoca city has been notified of the enemies entering their atmosphere" One of the operators reported, "They haven't cleaned up completely the first wave of attackers, but they believe they will be able to deal with enemy attack."

"Good, have the light cruisers and fighters concentrate their fire into the gunships and transports until they have entered and them tell them they can continue attacking the enemy fleet." Yularen ordered. "Now it's up to you General" he thought to himself as he silently wished Anakin luck.


	10. AN

Hey guys I know I haven't been able to update for a while but I had a little accident and injured my leg, I've been a little busy between my real life studies and trying to recuperate. Don't worry I will continue my stories next week, I might throw in a oneshot or two as well but about that part I promise nothing. I'm very sorry to make you wait and I hope you will continue to read when I continue my stories.


End file.
